OnE shots
by LivNel4ever
Summary: A collection of EO one shots...
1. One Night

**a/n: Joining the band wagon of OnEshots. Grouping them all together here. Hope you enjoy!**_  
_

_Oh My God, this is fucking hell. I can't sleep._

She rolled over for the 100th time. It didn't matter she wasn't going to fall asleep. Not by herself, anyways.

She hadn't slept by herself in 6 months. She needed his body next to hers, giving her warmth, protection, and comfort. This bed didn't even feel like hers. It wasn't hers, not anymore anyways.

She wondered how he was doing down the hall in _their_ room, in _their_ bed. She wanted so badly to get up and cross the hall to their room. But she couldn't…no, no. Off limits, Big Time!

She wishes she had her book. But it was one out of many things she left in their room.

She remembers a time when this was her room. When things were complicated, before it became so easy. She smiles thinking about this time last year. When she was in a similar situation. Wanting to sneak into his room so badly, but unsure if he would welcome her.

A grin appears how far they have come. She knows now that he would welcome her with outstretched hands, kiss her passionately and ask her what 'took so long'.

But they had to be good…for tonight anyways. One night.

She takes a deep breath. This was going to be hell.

Just thinking about him laying there, in bed, no doubt thinking about her makes Olivia wet between the thighs.

She wishes the thoughts out of her head, now is definitely not the time for _those_ thoughts.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

I roll over, again and take a deep breath. I smile when her scent hits my nose. I snuggle her pillow tightly to my chest.

I couldn't sleep with out her. She is like my teddy bear. I need to feel her next to me…beneath me. Her hair tangled in my fingers, my mouth teasing hers, my hands…roaming.

_No Elliot, not tonight. Definitely not tonight. _

I need to stop myself because I am definitely getting aroused.

I need water, a big glass of water.

I quietly get out of the lonely bed and head towards the kitchen. I stop at the sleeping figure on the couch to make sure that it is in fact sleeping.

I wonder if he is a deep sleeper…stop it Elliot, you can not make love to her, no matter how much your body is demanding it, no matter if he is a deep sleeper or not.

When my thirst is quenched I quietly make my way back to my room, only to have an arm grab me and a very hot body presses me up against the wall. Her lips attack mine with so much passion I can't even think.

My hands roam up and down her body before sneaking up the front of her shirt and cupping her breasts. She moans softly into my mouth and that is all it takes for my lower region to react.

"Oh God Liv." I say as I kiss along her collar bone, "We can't do this."

"Shhh…I know. I just can't sleep with out you." She confides in me. It is crazy how far we have come.

"I can't sleep with out you either." I confess.

She takes my hands and walks me back into our room. My eyes furrow, we can't do this, not when our Captain is sleeping away in the next room, "Liv, Don is right there."

She looks up at me pleading, "Just let me sleep with you, I'll wake up extra early and go back to my room. Please, I need your arms around me."

How can anyone say no to that?

I pull back the covers and we both climb in to our respected spots. I drape my arms around her and pull her close into my body, "That better?" I ask her as I trail kisses along the back of her neck.

"Much." She says.

I do something I know I shouldn't, but I can't help myself. I move my hand slowly but firmly along her side. I know what I'm doing, she knows what I'm doing, and we both know I should not being doing it.

My hand reaches her thigh and I snake it over so that it is hanging just below her center. I slowly bring it up to what I thought would be her panties.

How wrong I am.

"You tease!" I gasp causing her to laugh, just a little bit too loud.

We both freeze, and stare wide eyed into each others eyes, wondering if that woke up Don.

When we don't hear anything my hand continues its journey.

"No panties Liv?" I say into her ear, she grins evilly as my fingers stroke across her heated center. She is more wet the anticipated.

"You start with out me?" I ask.

HOT!

She doesn't say anything; she simply turns over so that she is on top of me hovering over my rock hard erection.

"I couldn't help it, just the thought of you in bed makes me so fucking hot I can't take it, don't worry I waited for you." She says with a wink and then places her lips back on mine.

"Are you sure we should do this? I mean he's right there Liv. And we both know our love making is ANYTHING but quiet."

She giggles softly because she knows I'm right, "I'm willing to try and be quiet if you are?"

"I'll try anything with you."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Everyone must think I am the dumbest human being ever, shit; even I am beginning to think that. Now that I see them in their personal space. And by the way, I didn't think anything of it when Liv said she was staying with Elliot for awhile. It made sense, she lost her apartment when she went to Oregon, Elliot had just gotten a 2 bedroom, of course she would stay with him for awhile.

And when awhile turned into a month, a month into two, and then the straight up living together, that should have been my first sign. But it wasn't. Because they were Benson and Stabler. Super hero Detectives, soul mate partners, but nothing more. Sure they were best friends, and sure they argued like a 90 year old married couple, but together? Not a chance.

And now here I am, in their apartment, almost asleep on their couch, feeling like a damn fool.

There was a small kitchen fire in my house. Nothing too bad, but I wasn't allowed to stay the night there.

I had to take a shower the moment I arrived. I was covered in soot. When I stepped out I could hear them talking, whispering.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey can you check the messages?" She called out._

_"Anything for you." Elliot walked over to the answering machine hit play and that walked back over to Liv and snaked his hands around her waist._

_"Liv, El- its Casey. You guys left the bar way too early yesterday! The party was just getting started…Although I bet you guys could say the same thing (she laughs) You guys really have no self control when it comes to each other---I swear if I catch you guys making out one---"_

_Olivia DOVE for the stop button, placing her hand on the button at the same time as Elliot's. They both didn't move, but yet stared at each other._

_"Do you think he heard that?" She whispered._

_"…I don't know." He whispered back._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sad to say that was the first real sign of proof I saw, or rather heard between my Detectives. God. I am so stupid, not to see it---ok fine. I saw it. I saw it since day one, but I chose to ignore it. But on my behalf they ignored it too! I am willing to bet that they probably didn't start anything inappropriate until a few months ago.

That is when things really began to change. That is when their feelings were so strong, so deep that it was impossible for them to ignore anymore.

I remember when Elliot was sent flying through the glass window from a perp on PCP. I saw Liv run to him, knocking me over in the process. I saw that look in her eyes, I saw that look in his eyes, and when the stretcher was taking him out and Liv was right by his side, I saw them looking into each others eyes, their love filled eyes.

They must have cleaned sweep this apartment when I called asking for a place to crash for the night. They forgot a few things though. When I stepped out of the shower the steam from the shower displayed a message on the bathroom mirror, 'I love you'.

I also walked past Elliot's bedroom---seemed a little strange that Elliot would have a floral pattern for his comforter. I saw a note as well, and no I wasn't snooping! I was looking for a fucking spoon!

_Liv,_

_Went to have coffee with Maureen. I'll be back later…_

_Heart and Soul,_

_El_

_PS. You wore me out last night babe. :)_

So here I am on their couch, willing myself to go back to sleep.

I hear them in there, sounds…more like moans and groans. Jesus, they can't control themselves for one night? I bow my head and shook the thought out, like I had done so many other times. Like I had to keep doing if I wanted to keep my two top Detectives.


	2. Grief to Grace

Her hands were clenched to my shirt, and showed no signs of releasing. Which was just fine with me. I never wanted her out of my sight again. She was shaking, and covered in dirt and blood.

That monsters blood was all over her, stuck and matted to her hair. Her face was covered in dirt, her clothes ripped and torn.

He had come so close, and God forbid if I didn't get in when I did. He would have made her his. I almost lost her today, I never want that feel that feeling again.

I have never seen this look in her eyes before. I don't even know how to describe it. Fear? Despair? Hopelessness?

Numb.

She hasn't said a word since I got to her. I picked her up and carried her 9 blocks to my apartment. I could hear Cragen shouting at me as I walked by him. I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was the broken woman who was in my arms, holding on to me for dear life. I would deal with Cragen later; right now Olivia was my only focus.

No one could have imagined that it would go down like that. No one. Including me, and most definitely not Olivia. No one actually knew the hell that Olivia had been through for the past 8 hours, but taking one look at her, it had to have been the pure hell.

I got us safely into my apartment; I don't even think she noticed. I thought she had fallen asleep when I heard her.

"Get it off of me, El...please?" I heard her whisper against my chest. She looked up at me with a sorrowful look in her eyes; it broke my heart in two.

Begging.

Olivia Benson Begging.

I knew exactly what she meant. She wanted this day over, she wanted the blood and dirt that had soiled her soul off, she needed to be clean.

I brought her to the bathroom and sat her down on the closed toilet seat. I pulled her hair from her face and looked into her devastated eyes.

Shattered.

Destroyed.

Broken.

I turned on the hot water and turned to her. Out of all the times I fantasized about showering with Olivia this is not how I imagined it.

I bent down so that I was at eye level with her, she grabbed a hold of my shirt again and pulled her body against mine, and she sobbed.

It was the first time I have seen Olivia be so vulnerable to anyone. I was honored that she allowed me to see this side of her.

She was so out of touch with reality I don't even think she realized what she asked me to do. All she knew was that she was dirty and she needed to be clean, And given her current state I don't think she could stand let alone bathe herself, and she knew it too, other wise she would have kicked my ass for what I was about to do.

I pulled her closer to my body and lifted up her shirt.

If it hadn't been for the circumstances of the night, I would have thought I had died and gone to heaven, touching her like this, but I know this was our living hell.

I successfully remove both are clothes and take her into the shower. I take the bar of soap and wash her back, bruises are definite, scrapes and abrasions cover her body. She is still clung to me, afraid to break the contact. I can't blame her, not after tonight, not after what she saw.

I grab the shampoo bottle and pour some in my hand; I rub my hands on her hair and wash it very delicately. She is like a broken winged bird that can not fly.

Her body is flushed against my naked skin, and I thank God that my body knows that this is not the time to react like it wants too.

When I had done all the 'official' cleansing, I went to turn off the water but she grabbed my hand, "No." She whimpered.

"Ok." I said and held her close as the warm water poured over us. Her skin was like silk, perfectly smooth. I could stand here forever if she wanted.

EOEOEOEO

It had been at least 20 minutes since I tried to turn off the water. It was now quickly turning cold, and I knew that if I didn't get us out of there soon we would risk hypothermia.

"Liv," I said and looked down into her eyes, "Its cold Liv. I have to get you out of here."

She looked up at me, and although she didn't say anything I knew she understood.

I turned off the water and pull back the curtain. She is still dead weight so I pick up her naked body and throw a towel over us. I walk into my bedroom and lay her down on my bed. I quickly find some boxers to throw on, as well a spare set of clothes for her.

My NYPD shirt that she always tries to steal. Thank God yesterday was laundry day. I lift her body up and pull it on her; I then take a pair of my boxers and help her into those. I know she hates this. I know that when she is out of shock, she could definitely kick my ass for babying her like this, but right now, it is what she needs, hell it is what I need.

I curl up next to her and drape my arms around her. She turns around so that we are face to face; she buries her head into my chest and closes her eyes, as she sobs uncontrollably against me. I rub circles around her back until she is sleeping peacefully.

"I love you." I whisper and kiss the top of her head.

EOEOEOEOEO

A few hours later I feel her stir, "Elliot?" She says very faintly.

I wake up immediately, "What is it?" I ask a tint of fear lingers in my voice.

She traces circles against my bare chest and looks up at me with her puppy dog brown eyes, "Thank you."

I exhale and squeeze her tight, "No problem. I would do anything for you Olivia."

"It was awful Elliot." She says and I know she is willing herself not to cry.

"He was a very sick man Liv----" I begin to stay.

"He said he killed you." She looks up at me and her fingers grip hard onto my body as if to see if I was still there. "I thought I was never going to see you again, and something inside of me broke, and I gave up. I didn't want to fight anymore if---. Oh God Elliot!" She sobbed into my chest.

"Shhh…shhh Liv. I'm right here. He didn't get me. I'm right here." I run my hand up and down her arms.

"Elliot I have to tell you something, and I have been so afraid to tell you, but I have too…"

"Liv what is it? You can tell me anything."

"I let him beat me El. I didn't even try to stop him. But I could have taken him. But once he told me that he put a bullet to your head, I just wanted to curl up and die. The beatings were nothing compared to the pain of my broken heart."

"Shhh…Liv, its ok. I'm here now." I said into her ear.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much that I didn't want to live in this God forsaken world if you weren't in it with me."

"You love me?" I asked in shock, in hopes that I actually heard her right and I was in fact not dreaming.

"I love you more then life El…and it's ok, you don't have to say it back or anything, I know you don't feel the same way."

She amazes me.

"When I couldn't get to you, and I knew you were in there with that maniac, I cried. I bawled my eyes out like a little girl, and I had no control over it. Munch and Fin had to pull me out before Cragen saw me and took me off the case…so yeah Liv, I do have to say it, because I love you Olivia, and I have for a long time."

She looked up at me with fresh tears in her eyes. I wiped them away and placed my lips softly on hers.

"I love you with my whole heart Liv." I said and repositioned ourselves so that her head was placed on my chest. I rubbed her back until we both fell asleep.

And we slept for what seemed like days. It was the deepest sleep we had had in 8 years.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**a/n: I just wanted to thank all my reviewers! You guys have been so great in supporting me! **

"Here's your warrant." Casey said as she handed the blue papers to Olivia.

"Thanks Case, but you didn't have to come all the way down here." Olivia said handing the papers to Elliot.

"Well Langdon's here, maybe she wanted to---" Munch said with a bit of disgust.

"Shut it Munch." Casey interrupted before he could continue his sentence.

"Whoa---what?" Finn asked.

"Oh what you didn't know Casey and Trevor slept together?" Munch replied with anger.

"WHAT?" Elliot and Finn said at the same time.

All eyes were on Casey whose face had just turned many shades of red, "Ta! Uh! Well Olivia slept with him too!" She said loudly.

_You bitch!_

"WHAT?!" Everyone said in unison.

"Tuh! Ah! I DID NOT!" Olivia shouted giving Casey a look of death.

"You did too!" Casey shouted back.

Just then Cragen walked out of his office, "I hate to break up this love fest, but our Vic is awake. Benson, Stabler go take her statement."

Olivia walked passed Casey and muttered a few choice curse words.

Casey just huffed, "That is the last time I ever tell you anything!" She spat at Munch, "And have fun with your hand tonight, cause you ain't getting any from me!" And turned and walked out.

EOEOEOEOEO

Elliot turned the radio down and looked at his partner, "So you and Langdon huh?"

Olivia exhaled, "Look Elliot, It was one night, one very, very intoxicated night. Can we just drop it?"

"How come you never told me?" He asked with a sincere look in his eyes.

"I thought you would be mad." She answered honestly.

"Mad? No…" He cleared his throat, "Jealous a little." He said just above a whisper.

"What?"

"Please don't make me repeat it." He said not looking at her.

"But that would mean that you…that would--"

"We're here." Elliot said and quickly got out of the car.

_Humph._

EOEOEOEOEOEO

She knocked on his door, and she didn't give a fuck that it was three o'clock in the morning, she needed to talk to him.

"What are you doing here Olivia?"

"I wanna know what you meant early in the car. Can I come in?" She asked as she walked passed him not waiting for his reply.

Elliot exhaled loudly, "I guess." He said shutting the door.

Olivia sat down on his couch and waited for Elliot to sit beside her before she began to speak, "El," She cleared her throat trying to make the words come out, "What does that mean?"

Elliot put his hands to his face, "Come on Liv, don't make me say it."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "Say what El? Do you…think about me like…like that?"

"Come on Liv, you know I do."

She blinked her eyes and shook her head, "What? El…I didn't. I didn't know."

"Well now you know, but you can forget it, because I don't…anymore." He said lying through his teeth.

"Oh…" She said disappointedly.

"Yeah…so can we drop this?" He asked almost pleading. He was pretty embarrassed.

"No…not yet." She said standing up and began to pace in front of the couch, "I'm glad…that you were jealous."

"You're glad that I was jealous?"

She let out a little laugh, "Uh, yeah. Because now you know how I felt about Kathy for the past 8 years."

Elliot's eyes dilated, and his eyebrows raised to the roof, "What? You were jealous of Kathy?"

"Um, duh El." She said finally sitting down next to him and rubbing her hands over her face.

He took her hands down from her face so that he could look into her eyes, "But that would mean that…that you---"

"Yeah." She interrupted not wanting to hear the words.

"So you…you…uh…you like me?" He said as a small smile erupted on his face.

"God this is so embarrassing," She muttered to herself, "Yeah but don't worry, I don't…um feel that way anymore."

_Ha take that! _

They sat in silence for awhile before Elliot spoke, "Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I told you that I was lying, and I never stopped liking you?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, in fact it's gotten worse."

"Liking me got worse?" She asked with questionable look on her face.

"You know what I mean," He said, "So…?"

"So?"

"Did you really stop liking me?"

"Yeah." She said unable to hide the smile that arose on her face.

"Liar." He said with a smirk.

She gave a throaty laugh, "Yeah."

"So…what do we do?" She asked.

"I don't know. Cragen would kill us if---"

"Yeah."

"Yeah…" He said as he inched his way closer to her on the couch.

"We could lose our jobs." She said as her body temperature rose as the gap between them became smaller and smaller.

"Yeah." He said as he slyly placed his hand on her thigh.

_Elliot's hand is on my thigh…my upper thigh._

"The whole NYPD would look down on us." She said still unable to concentrate on anything else besides Elliot's hand on her thigh.

"Yeah." He said from the back of his throat, and then he did something that he has wanted to do for years. He cupped her face with his left hand and pulled her lips to his.

It was soft, it was passionate, it was Elliot and Olivia.

She gave soft moan and pulled away, "Wow."

"Yeah."

"That was um…that was good." She said smiling.

"That was fantastic Liv." He said pulling her lips to his again, this time hard, invading, mouthy.

His tongue passed her lips and battled for control of the tongues. They fell to the side of the couch and Elliot positioned himself on top of Liv.

"Is this ok? I'm not hurting you am I?"

She looked him over; his body flush against hers, "Are you kidding? Kiss me."

He grinned and placed his mouth back to hers.

EOEOEOEO

They had made their way to his bedroom, both of their tops were off, but the pants still remained when both their cells went off, "Of course." Elliot gasped and pulled himself off of Liv.

They both got up and went to opposite sides of the room so the person on the other line couldn't hear the other.

When they hung up that met at the foot of the bed. They kissed each other hard and quickly gathered up the rest of their clothes.

EOEOEOEO

"What do we got?" Elliot asked as they arrived at the precinct.

Munch and Finn looked at them suspiciously.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Nothing." Munch said and let out a chuckle.

EOEOEOEO

When they got the orders from Cragen, Finn and Munch were still chuckling to themselves.

"Ok seriously what is so damn funny?" Olivia asked annoyed.

"You guys are wearing the same clothes as yesterday." Munch said.

"Yeah so, it's 4 in the morning! It can still be considered yesterday." Elliot spit back.

"OhhhKay, but why are you guys wearing each others shirts?"

_FUCK!_

They both looked at the back of each others shirts. As sure enough Elliot was wearing a navy NYPD T-shirt with the name BENSON in white letters across the back, and Olivia's said STABLER on the back.

Both Elliot and Olivia turned 10 shades of red, "Shit." Olivia said under her breath.

Finn patted Elliot on the shoulder, "No worry man, Cragen didn't see." And walked out.

"Stabler looks good on you." Elliot said proudly into her ear, and they both walked out grinning from ear to ear.


	4. Wake Up Call

**a/n: anyone else notice how El didn't deny it when the mother in RESPONSIBLE asked him if he and Liv were an item????? **

Elliot watched intently as Olivia took out her compact and fixed her lipstick. She closed the lid and put it back into her purse. She stood up and fixed her outfit, which she had changed into just moments ago.

She was wearing a black dress that was low cut and had spaghetti straps. The dress just touched the tip of her knees. She had a gorgeous pair of black heels on that made Elliot go crazy, he remembered those heels…those were the ones she wore on _their_ first date.

"What do you have a hot date?" He asked looking up at her. He was half serious, half kidding.

She looked at him and opened her mouth as she tried to think of the best answer in this situation, "Uh…yeah actually." She said putting her diamond earrings in.

"Are you kidding?" He asked with a little bit of and attitude.

"Uh, no actually, I'm not." She said giving his attitude right back.

"Oh that's great Liv." He said throwing his pen on his desk.

"What do you want from me Elliot? You are the one that just moved back in with Kathy." She said, now completely pissed off that he was giving her a hard time.

"You know why I got back with her Liv."

"Uh, actually no I don't El."

"Come on Liv. You know I miss my kids."

"Well most people file for custody El. They don't get back together with their ex wives."

"Lizzie and Dickie would be in college before we even got to trial Liv! You know how those things work."

"Well what do you want me to El? Sit at home and knit while I wait for you to make up your mind!" She hollered. She definitely did not want to get into this now. Especially not in the bullpen when the Captain was still in his office.

"No---I..Jesus Liv, I don't know." He said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well I think you said it all when you said, and I quote, _I can't do this Liv. There is too much at risk._"

"You know what? I can't have this fight again. Fine, go have fun Liv; I hope he's a great lay!" He shouted at her.

The blood in her body scorched, her face became beat red as well as Elliot's cheek after she slapped him hard across the face.

"Fuck you El." She said and stormed out.

EOEOEOEO

"You're home late." Kathy said as Elliot climbed into bed.

"Ah, yeah case." He lied. The truth was that after Olivia left he didn't want to go home, so he stayed at the precinct until almost 2 in the morning.

As soon as his head hit the pillow his cell phone rang.

"Typical." Kathy muttered and rolled over to look at Elliot.

He knew it was going to be Liv. It was her prime calling hour. She was probably going to ream him out. He didn't care though; he just wanted to hear her voice.

"Stabler."

"Elliot, it's Munch," He couldn't help but feel disappointed, "We got a case; Cragen wants you to go Belleview and see if the Vic is awake."

Looking at Kathy's pissed off expression, "Can't Benson go?" He asked.

"She's not picking up." Munch answered.

"Ok fine." He said and hung up with John. Olivia was probably still out with douche bag, or doing whatever with him. He shrugged at the mere thought.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

"Detective Stabler, I'm here about the woman who was brought in earlier." Elliot said as he leaned over the nurses' station and showed his badge.

"Late 30's, Caucasian, no ID, beaten beyond recognition." The nurse said as she led Elliot to the room.

"Signs of Rape?" He asked.

"Well her clothes were ripped, along with her panties, but no fluids were found, and no bruising around inner thigh. She's sleeping now; we gave her a small sedative to calm her down. She should wake up in a few hours."

"Ok, thank you." He said and jotted a few things down on his notepad as he walked into the room.

Elliot nearly gasped, the women bore a resemblance to Olivia, but surely it couldn't be….right? He looked over the body, her face was completely swollen, both eyes were black and blue.

"We found this around her neck; so far it's the only thing we got to identifying her." The nurse said and held up an evidence bag.

Elliot felt the wind get knocked out of him when he saw the bag.

A gold rectangular shaped necklace, with the word, 'fearlessness' engraved on it.

Elliot became white as a ghost as he stared at it.

"Are you ok Detective?" The nurse asked.

He looked up to her in complete shock, "It's my partner." He said and then turned back to the bed. He walked up to her and took her hand, "Oh my God Olivia." He said and felt the flow of tears come rushing to his eyes.

The nurse stepped out of the room to give him some privacy. She headed back to the nurses station to call the SVU Captain.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"I'm so so so sorry Olivia." Elliot cried as he held tightly onto Olivia's hand.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look, it was Don.

"Come on Elliot lets go get something to eat."

Elliot looked back at Olivia, "I didn't even ask." He said quietly.

"What are you talking about Elliot?"

"She had a date tonight, and I didn't even ask her the guy's name. We could have had him in custody already."

"She's not one of your daughters. There was nothing you could have done. You're not her protector Elliot."

"Yes, yes I am." He said softly.

Don sighed and took a seat next to Elliot, "Listen Elliot, this is not your fault."

"You know what the last thing she said to me?" Elliot asked looking over at Don, ""Fuck you, El." Elliot said and gave himself a pity laugh.

"Sounds typical." Don said with a smile. The past few weeks all they had been doing was fighting.

_"No fuck you Liv!!"_

_"You stupid son of a bitch!" _

_"I swear to God if you didn't have children I would---ARRRR!!" _

Although they had been fighting a lot, no ever knew what they were actually were fighting about. Once in awhile it would be about a case, but most of the time it would break out when we didn't even have any cases.

"When we find this guy Cap, I want 10 minutes with him alone."

"I'll put you at the top of the list." Don said trying to make light of the situation.

"I just want to wake her up and tell her I'm sorry, but I know she needs her rest." Elliot said rubbing his thumb along her hand.

"She'll wake up soon El, and you can tell her," Cragen stood up, "I'm going to go back to the house and see what we got. If you need anything, call. Oh, and when she wakes up tell her were all here for her."

"I will. Thanks Cap."

EOEOEOEOEOEO

When Olivia woke up she could barely make out the figure slumped over in the chair next to her. Not that she even need to see, she knew who it was.

She stared at him for awhile. Pondering over the past few weeks. She was in love with him, absolutely, head over heels in love with him. But neither one of them had allowed themselves to fall.

It was the first person she fell in love with that she hadn't slept with. And for some reason it scared the shit out of her.

"El…" She said softly, for the first time noticing how hard it was to talk when your face was used as a punching bag.

"Liv?" Elliot shot right up as soon as he heard her voice, "You're awake."

"What are you doing here El?"

"You're kidding right? Not only my partner, but my best friend was attacked last night, where else would I be but right beside her?" Although her face was swollen and bruised Elliot could swear he saw her smile.

"I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Scared the shit out of, is more like it."

"What happened Liv? Did your date do this to you?"

Olivia nodded, yes, "It was going great, we had drinks, ate dinner, danced," She was trying to hold off the tears, "And then he walked me home and something in his eyes changed, I don't know if it is what I said, or what I did, but the next thing I know he pounding my face with his fist," She looked over at him, "Don't worry I got few blows in myself. And then that's all I remember."

"I should have never let you go."

"Elliot, I would have gone with him no matter what you said."

"That's not what I meant." He said taking her hand in his, "When I got here, and you were still out of it, it hit me---BAM! I'm in love with you. Completely head over heels in love with you Liv. And I think it's time we stop being afraid and quit all this bull shit, and just let it happen."

Fall.

"What if it doesn't work out El?"

"No, stop right there. We will not give into fear Liv."

"Ok, but what about Kathy?"

"I tried Liv, but last night when I was lying next to her all I could think about was you. You were right Liv, me moving back home was a bad idea, and I should have seen it, but…I just wanted to be with my kids no matter what."

"I understood, you know. It just hurt like a bitch."

He smiled at her and placed a small kiss on her forehead, "Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I hold you?" He asked with sad little puppy dog eyes.

She moved slowly to the left and patted her hand on the mattress. He lay down very carefully next to her and wrapped his arms warmly and protectively around her.

"Never let me go." She whispered and she felt him squeeze her extra tight.

"Never, ever."


	5. RAIN

It's been raining for the past 5 days, and to be honest, I couldn't be happier. It goes great with my mood. I haven't left my bed since it started except to use the bathroom, and eat.

I haven't spoken to _him_ either. Not since he told me about Kathy and I literally vomited everywhere. She's pregnant…she's fucking pregnant! Way to rain on my parade! Well let it rain, and rain it has.

I told Don that I was taking my vacation time, shit I haven't taken a vacation in 8 years, not even when my mother died, I think I'm long overdue.

So I here I am, a complete and total mess. Why is it that every time I come close to having everything I always wanted, it gets flushed down the toilet before I even knew what hit me?

This was the ultimate blow. I don't think I have ever felt this far down in the dumps. A real pity party I am throwing myself, huh?

We had gotten so close, Elliot and I. We had made a huge turn around in our friendship, partnership…whatever-ship. He told me he loved me.

FLASHBACK

_"You said you loved me!"_

_"I do love you Olivia! I screwed up I'm sorry! I made a mistake, you have to forgive me!"_

_"You made a mistake? You asked your EX WIFE if you could move home a week after we slept together! I mean, how is that supposed to make me feel Elliot?!"_

_"You said we couldn't have a relationship Olivia! Do you think I would have went back to her, if I thought I had a future with you!?"_

_"I got scared Elliot! It didn't mean that I didn't want a relationship with you."_

_"Well what did it mean Liv?"_

_"It meant that you were supposed to talk to me about it! Talk me out of my fears! Not run back to your ex wife!"_

_"Well excuse me if I'm not a fucking mind reader!"_

END FLASHBACK

It just got worse from there.

God I need a drink, what I would do for one drink…

My cell goes off again, should I even bother to look?

"Benson."

"Hey Liv, its Case."

"Hey Case."

"I'm on my way over. Let me in ok?"

ARG.

"Casey--no, I'm fine really. You don't need to come over."

"Olivia Benson, no one has heard from you in days. Please, I just want to make sure you are ok…Elliot told me…about Kathy."

Fucker.

"Listen Case, I'm not really in the mood, ok?"

"I got booze."

"I'm not drinking."

"I got Ben and Jerry's…" She ponders this for a minute…well you can't have a pity party with out ice cream.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Jesus Liv, you have been off for almost a week, you would think you would have the time to at least pick up your apartment!" Casey said as she moved some clothing that was sprawled out over the couch.

"Don't start with me Casey."

"Rrrraaree! Aren't we in a mood."

"Give me that." I said and snatched the container of Ben and Jerry's, half baked out of her hands.

"Come on, talk to me Liv."

"What do you want me to say Case?" I ask taking a huge bite of the ice cream.

"That you're angry! Or hurt! Or sad! Or that Elliot is a fucking prick! Anything Liv…anything."

"I'm pregnant." I say barely audible with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Uh…WHAT?"

"I said, I'm pregnant Casey."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah…"

"Oh my God! Congratulations!"

"Yeah, thanks."

"So…whose is it?"

I smack my lips together, does she really not know?

"No…no no no…" She starts to say, I can see the wheels turning in her head, I see her eyes pop out of her head, yup there it is--- she got it.

"Yeah."

"WHAT DOES HE HAVE LIKE SUPER SPERM OR SOMETHING?!"

I can't help but giggle.

"I mean I knew that you guys were close, but I never thought that you guys ---um…you know. So how long?"

I roll my eyes, I really don't want to talk about this now, "I don't know, since I got back from Oregon I guess."

"Wow." Casey said and dug in the bag for the beer she brought, "Sorry Liv, I need this." She said and chugged away.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"I have to tell him?" I say sarcastically.

"Come on Liv…really. How are you going to do it?"

"I have no fucking clue."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

I hate going to the Doctors, absolutely hate it. And after my experience today, hate isn't even the right word.

"Ok Ms. Benson, you are all set, we'll see you in one month." The reception was saying as she handed me my appointment card.

"Thanks." I said looking up at her, and then nearly fell out of my skin as I got a view of the waiting room.

Wonderful!

There are how many OB/GYN's in this neighborhood? And I had to pick the one that Kathy fucking Stabler goes to!

I immediately look for the exit, and plan my escape.

I almost made it too, almost.

"Olivia?"

Fuck.

"Oh, hey Kathy. How are ya?" I say, my voice obviously shaking.

"Can you believe I am pregnant again?"

"I know, Elliot told me. Congratulations." I say trying not to let my anger show through my face. I have to make this conversation about her, so she doesn't ask me ---damnit!

"So I didn't know you saw Dr. Williams."

"Uh yeah…just here for a check up…just a check up." Oh God…did that sound like I was lying?

But before she or I could say anything, "Detective Benson, take care of your baby, like you take care of these streets, you hear me?" Dr. Williams said as he walked past us.

FUCK, FUCK FUCK.

I didn't even wait to see the expression on Kathy's face; I bolted out of there like I was chasing after a perp.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

5 months later…

I swear to God this baby is going to be the death of me. If I have to pee one more time! I look in the mirror, yeah definitely look pregnant. I'm not going to be able to hide it much longer. Thank God I work with men; I swear they are sooo clueless.

I rub my round mound and smile. I never thought I would have enjoyed pregnancy so much. But there is something about this baby being inside of me…letting ME carry it…protect it...I don't know, I just love it.

I walk back to my desk and I stop dead in my tracks. Kathy Stabler is here, talking to Elliot.

I have not seen Kathy since that time in the Doctor's Office. I'm not going to lie; I'm surprised she did not tell Elliot. I just hope she keeps her mouth trapped.

"Hello Kathy. Wow! You look terrific!" I say with a fake smile on face. She's wearing a shirt that shows of her belly.

"Thanks Liv." She gives me a curious look. I know right away what she is thinking…am I, or aren't I?

I have a hooded sweatshirt on, and completely hides my growing belly, "How are you feeling?" I ask taking my seat.

"Great actually. How about you?"

I bop my head up and down, "Alright." I say, alright.

I look over at Elliot and can tell that he is uncomfortable with the situation, yeah if he even knew!

I unconsciously rub my mound, and Kathy notices, and I immediately stop.

Shit, I keep doing that! Not at work Liv…not at work.

"Well listen Kath, We have to go." Elliot says standing up and collecting files.

"You mean your still on active duty?" She asks me.

STUPID FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Uh…I--"

Elliot laughs, "Why wouldn't she be?"

"You mean he doesn't---" I shake my head feverishly.

Elliot's eyes meet mine, and he sees the fear that I have them. Very softly he asks, "What is it Liv?"

"Nothing…it's nothing. We should go now if we want to talk Melinda." I say hoping to drop the subject.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

"What was she talking about Liv? What did she mean by 'active duty'?"

Should I tell him? Is this the time?

"Uh…nothing."

Chicken.

"You don't even talk to me anymore Liv."

"It's hard Elliot," I say and take a deep breath, "It's hard."

"I always think about you."

"Elliot, don't."

He turns his head and looks at me, his eyes turn a dark shade of blue, he is serious, and means business, "I left Kathy."

"You what?!"

"I left Kathy. She came to get my set of keys. That's why she was at the station house today."

My mouth can not move as fast as my brain is thinking, "Oh, Why?" Is all I manage out.

"Because we don't love each other Olivia. We both know that. It just wasn't working out." He says and then turns onto the next street.

There is so much more I want to say. So much more information I need. What does this mean?

I'm lost in thought when he turns and says to me, "We're here, let's go."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

When we get back into the car, I don't know what to say to him. Thankfully he speaks first.

"Can I come over tonight Liv? I really want to talk to you."

"Uh…yeah. That's sound good."

He turns his head and cocks a smile at me.

I am going to have to tell him tonight.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Hey." He says as I open my door.

"Hey." I reply. He looks scared, almost like a sad little puppy dog. I don't think I have ever wanted him more…

He's looking at me with those eyes, those eyes that used to connect to my inner most soul.

The heat between us radiates like something I have never experienced before. These hormones are killing me.

We walk to the couch and sit down.

"So what happened?" I start the conversation first.

"I couldn't do it Liv. I don't love her like I love…you. I was miserable Liv. I have been miserable these past 6 months. I miss your friendship so much Liv, but most of all, I miss my arms around you, I miss the way your hair smells, I miss ---everything about you."

I can't even speak, I'm actually speechless.

"Please say something Olivia." He says getting nervous that I haven spoken yet.

"I…ah…I…ah…I…" Talking is useless so I press my lips to his hard, throwing him completely off guard.

The kiss is warm, and wet. I'm kissing him so hard that I'm actually sucking the breath out of his lungs, and I can't stop. I need him. I have never needed him so much.

"I've missed you so much Liv." He says between kisses.

As much as I want to rip off his shirt and make love to him right now, I need more information.

"What about the baby, El?"

He took a breath, and pulled back, "I'm going to love that baby Liv," And then he whispered, "If its mine."

"What?" I gasped and pulled up his jaw so he could look me in the eyes.

"It might not be mine."

"Oh my God. I can't believe that."

"Yeah. You know what the worse thing is?"

I just shook my head.

"As much as I said that I didn't want anymore children, I fell in love with the idea of having another baby. And…now it might not be mine." I see the disappointment in his eyes, and it makes me sad.

"I'm so sorry Elliot." I say, "When did you find out it might not be yours?"

"About 3 months ago."

You've known for three months and you never told me? Is what I want to say, but I don't. Because he is going to flip when he finds out I'm pregnant---

Before I can even finish that thought Elliot's lips come crashing into mine. He lowers me down on the couch before I even know what is going on. He brings his body down on mine, and I know he felt it, my mound.

He lifts his body up and is staring at me. He brings his hands down and feels my stomach.

"What the…?"

"I didn't know how to tell you…" I know it sounds stupid, but it's what came out.

"It's…mine?"

I nod, afraid of how he is going to react.

"Oh my God, Olivia. You should have told me…you should have told me." He says a huge smile erupts on his face, and he brings his lips back to mine and kiss me hard, passionately.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? Are you serious…I …I…love you." He said and lifted up my shirt and placed kiss around my belly.

I felt the weight lift off my shoulders. I have never been so happy as I was in this moment.

"You were going to tell me, right?" He says as he looks me in the eyes.

"Of course Elliot. Of course I was going to tell you. I just…didn't know how, I mean Kathy---and everything."

He nods, I know he understands. I can feel it in the way his mouth covers mind.

EOEOEOEOEO

I wake up in the middle night, because I have to pee, again. I smile as I feel Elliot's strong hands wrapped around belly protectively.

I have never felt so much peace in my life, for just this moment, life was perfect. There were no perps; there were no victims, no ex wives, no anything.

I hear him muster something, and I turn over to see if he is awake.

"Hmm?" I say when I see him looking at me.

"How are we going to tell Cragen?" He says, and we both look at each other and laugh.


	6. MuHunch

Don walked into the bar and quickly spotted his crew. He took a seat on the outside of a table, "Hello." He said and pulled off his spring jacket.

"Hey Cap," They all said.

"Where's Benson and Stabler?" Cragen asked wondering why they weren't there. They always came out for celebrations.

"Stabler was having dinner with Maureen, and I'm not sure about Liv." Fin said.

"Said she was exhausted. Can't blame her I don't think she slept more the 45 minutes the past few days." Casey said defending her friend.

"True. She is a real trooper isn't she?" He said with an approving smile.

"Dat's our girl." Fin chimed in.

eoeoeoeoeoeo MEANWHILE eoeoeoeoeoeo

Olivia laughed as he told her one of Munch's latest conspiracy theories, her head kicked back giving him more access for him to place ticking kisses on it, which only made her laugh more.

"I love your laugh," He whispered in her ear.

"I love you making me laugh."

He was standing behind her at the bar. His arms wrapped around her protectively. Her back pressed perfectly against his chest. He took in a deep breath of her scent--God how he loved that smell.

"I'm glad we went out tonight." He said placing kisses around her ear.

"Me too, but I also can't wait to go home." She said slinking her hand around his inner thigh and rubbing it a little to close his manhood.

"Oh?" He said an octave higher then his normal voice.

"MmmHmm," She said as she felt Elliot's hand on the front of her pants sneaking its way into the fabric and hanging around the hem of her panties, "El…" She said warningly.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Not here." She said giving him a little nudge in the stomach.

He smiled and turned her around, he placed his lips on top of hers and kissed her passionately, her body pressed up against the bar, and he wanting nothing more then to lay her down on it and make love to her right then and there.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Hey, where did you say Elliot was?" Cragen asked Munch.

Munch put down his glass, "Dinner with Maureen, why?"

"Because, and now correct me if I'm wrong, isn't that Maureen right there?" Don said pointing the group of college kids sitting at a nearby booth.

"Hmpf." Munch said as he made eye contact with Maureen. She smiled and made her way over to her fathers co-workers.

"Hey Uncle Munch, Don, Fin, Casey." Maureen said as she shook everyone's hand, "Don't worry I'm old enough." She said looking down at her beer when everyone was looking at her curiously.

Cragen smiled, "Aren't you supposed to be having dinner with your father?" Cragen asked.

Maureen gave him a curious look, "No. Why?"

Everyone looked at each other, "Oh no reason." Cragen quickly said wanting to drop the subject.

When Maureen walked back over to her friends it left the group with 101 questions on their mind.

"Why would Elliot lie about something like that?" Munch asked.

"I have no idea." Cragen answered, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Alright you guys, I'm taking off. See you on Monday---if were lucky." Cragen said and tipped his hat and left.

"Anyone interested in heading up another bar?" John asked as he sat there, and everyone could just tell that he was up to something.

"Ohhh…you have that look. You are planning something aren't you?" Casey asked inching up on him.

"I've have a theory." He said looking over his tinted glasses.

"Oh Jesus. Here we go." Fin said not sure if he wanted to be a part of this or not.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

"Magellan's?" Casey asked, "Everyone knows that this is the Hospital hang out, no one but Doctors and nurses." Casey said pouting. She thought they were going to go to another cop dive. She loved them.

"Trust me ok?" Munch said, "It's just this hunch I have…a mu-hunch if you will." He said and laughed at his joke.

Fin just rolled his eyes and held the door open for Casey.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot's one arm was wrapped tightly over Olivia's stomach. His arm causing her shirt to rise just a tad so that his hand could rub her naked flesh. His other hand holding a shot that they were about to do.

They lifted their shot glasses up, and clinked them together, "To Partners." Elliot said and they tipped back the glasses and let the warm liquid run down their throats.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Finn looked over at Casey, who looked over and Munch, who was staring over at the bar---

"You guys feel like having some fun?" He asked with a guilty smile on his face.

Finn and Casey looked over to where Munch was staring. At first they didn't see it, the couple almost fucking up against the bar. When they did see it, they didn't see who it was at first, that is until they heard it, _her _laugh. The gorgeous laugh that could only have come from there one and only, Olivia Benson.

There jaws dropped to the floor when they caught a glimpse of the Man whose lips were attached to Olivia's neck.

"Oh Yeah." Munch and Casey said starring at the overly affectionate pair.

EOEOEOEOEO

Elliot was trailing kisses along the back of Olivia's neck, "You taste so good," He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine, "I want you right now."

She turned around so she could meet his lips with hers. She smiled through the kiss and ran her hands up his shirt and around his neck. He deepened the kiss and pressed his body harder against hers. When she felt his slight arousal pressed up against her thigh she let out a soft moan.

"We should get out of here." She said finally breaking their lips apart.

"My place or yours?" He asked and placed his lips to hers again.

"Mine's closer." She said in a throaty voice.

"Yours it is."

"Shit!" They said in unison as they both felt his phone go off on vibration.

In the distance Casey, Munch and Fin were trying not to laugh. As much as the three of them knew how close Olivia and Elliot were they still never thought that they would actually get together, and making out in bars!

"Stabler." Elliot said as Olivia placed her head in the crook of his neck giving small kisses.

"Stabler, It's John."

"What is it John?"

John laughed to himself; he could see Olivia attached to him, "Just wondering if you wanted to meet us out."

"I'm with my daughter." He said.

John almost burst out laughing, 'if that is your daughter then I am definitely going to have to arrest you,' Munch thought, "With Maureen?"

"Yeah, haven't even eaten yet," He said looking at Liv, and giving her seductive smile, "And I'm positively starving." He said and growled towards her.

This made Olivia laugh…a little too loud. They both stared at each other and wondered if the person on the other end of the phone heard it.

"Are you with Liv?" John asked trying to choke down his giggle.

"Huh? What? No. Why would you say that?"

"Oh, nothing just thought I heard her laugh is all. She has a very distinctive laugh you know." John said.

"Yeah, I know." Elliot said as he stared into Olivia's beautiful eyes.

"She's actually the reason I'm calling." Munch said till choking back his laughter.

Fin and Casey were almost on the ground dying of laughter.

"Liv is the reason you are calling?" Elliot asked as he took a piece of Liv's hair and placed it behind her ear, "Munch are you drunk? Did Fin challenge you to a shot contest? Jeez Munch you know you can't beat him!"

"I'm feeling good Stabler. So you know where Liv is? I really need to talk to her…she's pretty isn't she?" Munch said.

Elliot held his hand over the receiver and whispered, "Munch is drunk…he keeps asking about you."

"Yeah, John, she's real pretty." Elliot said to him and cupped her face as he said it.

It made Casey warm and tingly inside. She got them, they weren't just fooling around, and they were in love.

"I love that dress of hers. Do you know which one I'm talking about? The black one, the one that was real low cut, and had the red ribbon--"

"Yeah John I know which one you are talking about." Elliot said annoyed at first, but then when looked down at Liv, he realized she was wearing that exact dress tonight. His eyes widened at he mouthed to Liv, "Did you see Munch tonight?"

She shook her head no.

"I think he's here." Elliot whispered to her holding his finger over the receiver. Both Olivia and Elliot looked at each other for a second and then scanned the bar; sure enough there stood John, Casey and Fin, all of them staring at them like they had three heads.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

"So how'd you find us?" Elliot asked as he set the fresh pitcher of beer on the table.

"We saw your cover out." Finn said.

"Ah. Maureen." Elliot sighed.

"I told you, you should have said Dickie." Olivia said with a smile, Elliot gave her a pouty lip and that made her giggle, "Awe, poor baby." She said and placed a peck on his lips, receiving groans from the rest table.

"Not at the table kids, I don't want to see it. Once was enough." Finn said in his Finn way.

"So how did you know we were here?" Elliot asked.

"I heard you mutter something about Magellan's when you were on the phone earlier, who I thought was with Maureen, but obviously it was with you Liv." Munch said, and Olivia blushed.

"So how long?" Casey asked.

Olivia and Elliot both looked at each other, and then smiled and shrugged their shoulders.

"What you're not going to tell us?" Munch asked.

"Nope." Elliot said and threw his arm around Olivia's shoulder.

"Seriously? You're not going to tell us?" Casey asked almost hysterical.

Olivia smiled, "Nope."

Casey threw her hands up in the air, "You have got to be kidding me! Why not?"

Elliot looked at Liv, "This is going to kill them." He said to her.

Olivia just smiled and took a swig of her beer, "Yup. It's going to be great."

"That is just wrong. Come on just tell us." Munch said.

"Come on you two. At least give us a hint, before Liv left for Oregon or after?" Finn tried to bargain.

"We're not going to tell you, so you mind as well just give up." Elliot said.

"And why do you even care? What does it matter?" Liv asked.

"For are own sanities! Jesus Christ you two! Do you know how long we have suspected, or wondered when you two were just going to admit that you loved each other? Or at least sleep together! You owe us this!" Casey protested.

"Wow. You guys need lives." Elliot said and took another sip of his beer.

"So who knows?" Munch asked.

Olivia and Elliot just looked at each other and said in unison, "No one."

"Really? We are the only ones that know?"

"Yeah, so you better not say anything or I'll kick your scrawny little ---" Elliot started.

"I get it! I get it." Munch said with a little bit of laugh.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

"I can't believe we stayed out that late." Olivia said as she and Elliot approached her door.

"Me either, thank God we don't have to work tomorrow, I'm going to have one hell of a hangover." Elliot said as he snuggled his arms around Olivia's waist as she dug through her purse for her keys.

"I can't believe they know." She said as she put the key in the keyhole.

"I know," Elliot said as his voice became raspier and the heat from his mouth radiated off Olivia's neck causing chills to run through her entire body.

She opened the door and pushed Elliot up against the wall, shutting the door with her foot, "You don't think they'll tell Cragen do you?" She asked as she untucked his shirt from his pants.

"Nah." He said as he undid the buttons on her sweater, "How long do you think they think we've been together?"

Olivia gave a little giggle as Elliot's lips began to kiss her chest, "Hard to tell," Olivia said getting more aroused every second Elliot's tongue touched her heated flesh, "After Oregon maybe."

They both walked towards the bedroom, leaving pieces of clothing along the way, "Me too, but in all fairness we did start seeing each other after Oregon."

"True, but only because we broke up before I left." She said as they reached the end of the mattress.

"The worst time in my whole life." He said and held his hand over his heart, "Don't ever leave me again Liv." He said with sadness in his eyes.

"Never." She said and placed her lips to his firmly, "I'm sorry I got scared, El." She said when the broke for air.

"It's ok Liv. You freaked. You are allowed to freak. You just should talk it out with me, not write me a note saying you are breaking up with me and going to work for the feds."

She laughed a little, "That's not what it said El."

He kissed her forehead, "Pretty much. It killed me, you not being here."

"I know and I'm sorry." She said kissing his collarbone.

"Yeah they would probably flip if they knew how long we have been together."

"Everyone would flip if they knew how long we've been together." She said with a little laugh.

"I can't believe we have kept it quiet for this long." He said as he laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Especially since we know there is nothing quiet about us." She said with a devilish smile on her face.

"And don't all your neighbors know it." Elliot said laughing.


	7. You Already KnowPART OnE

**a/n: Ok guys---This ones a songfic--I Wanna Love You, By Akon---VERY VERY EXPLICIT! SO PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH THAT...good with that being said i hope you enjoy oh yeah---this one is a d_O_ubl_E_ shot!!!  
**

PART ONE

Elliot Stabler watched in a complete trance as his partner of 8 years danced her sweet ass around the long metal pole. He couldn't deny the fact that although he didn't approve of their undercover assignment; it definitely was one of his most wildest fantasies come true.

He watched from above the stage as she slid her lengthy body around the pole in the most erotic way, sending shivers up and down his spine. He was thankful that he was on surveillance by himself. He didn't want anyone else in charge of recording Olivia dancing almost completely naked on a pole in a strip club.

Yeah, that and the fact that he was so damn hard that he was in physical pain.

_**I see you windin n grindin up on that pole,**_

_**I know u see me lookin' at you and you already know **_

_**I wanna fuck you, fuck you, you already know**_

_**I wanna fuck you, fuck you, you already know**_

Elliot was watching Olivia so intently that someone could have shot up the place and he would have never known. His Detective skills were definitely turned off. He couldn't concentrate on anything else except Olivia, and her long legs wrapped tightly around that pole.

He licked his lips and took a deep breath. He was sweating his balls off, and was pretty sure it was not because it was hot up in the rafters.

It was almost too much for him. His body was reacting dangerously and no matter what he did he could not turn his eyes away from her. This was not the time for this, and this definitely was not the place!

He argued in his head, pleaded his body to relax and calm down. His pants were packed tight, and his length was throbbing painfully.

_**Money in the air as mo feel grab you by your coat tail take you to the motel, hoe sale, **_

_**dont tell, wont tell, baby said I dont talk dogg but she told on me, oh well, **_

_**take a picture wit me, what the flick gon do, baby stick to me & ima stick on u, **_

_**if u pick me then ima pick on you, d-o-double g and im here to put this dick on you, **_

_**I'm stuck on pussy n urs is right, wrip ridinin them poles and them doors is tight **_

_**and ima get me a shot for the end of the night cuz pussy is pussy and baby ur pussy for life. **_

He heard some sounds coming from the radio, but what they were he'll never know. He had just almost lost it when Olivia actually looked up at the rafters and met his eyes. His body almost convulsed as they held their stare.

Elliot and Olivia were known for their stares. It is what always gets them into trouble, and what always started the rumors about them having an affair. However, this is untrue. They have never had an affair, but as for the stares...guilty as charged.

They couldn't help it. They could reach each others thoughts through their eyes. It was as if they were telepathic. That and the fact that they each had gorgeous beautiful eyes, that made it so damned hard to turn away.

_**I see you windin n grindin up on that pole,**_

_**I kno u see me lookin' at you and you already kno **_

_**I wanna fuck you, fuck you, you already know**_

_**I wanna fuck you, fuck you, you already know (yeahh)**_

She turned her eyes away first, but only because she had just swung her body around the pole. Her one leg bent at the knee and her other leg straighten on the floor, as her chest heaved forward against the metal and she slid her torso down to the floor. She shimmied her body back up the pole very slowly knowing that it was driving Elliot absolutely fucking wild.

She was very nervous at first, very fucking nervous. In fact she had said no. She didn't want the entire NYPD seeing her dance around a fucking pole. But as things normally go, she bonded with the victims and knew that she would have to do this to nail the perp.

She called Casey as soon as she agreed to do the undercover assignment, and thanked her for dragging her to all those pole dancing classes. They were definitely coming in handy. And just a second ago when she caught Elliot's eyes, and she saw the heat, and built up sexual tension in them, she knew it had all been worth it.

_**Shorty I can see u aint lonely handfull of niggas n they all got G's, **_

_**so u lookin at me now whats it gonna be just another tease far as I can see, **_

_**tryin get u up out this club if it means spendin' a couple dubs, **_

_**throwin bout 30 stacks in the back make it rain like that cuz I'm far from a scrub, **_

_**u kno my pedigree, ex-deala use to move phetamines, **_

_**Girl I spend money like it don't mean nothing and besides I got a thing for you. **_

Elliot didn't know what to do with himself. When Olivia flipped her body upside down on the pole and he got a view of in between her thighs he almost came all over himself. It was taking everything he had not to touch himself.

_Jesus Christ was she Contortionist in another life or something? Oh my God, is she taking off her---well yes. Yes she did. Olivia Benson just unsnapped her very lacey, black bra and tossed it on the floor. _

_Fuck me. _

_**Mobbin' through club in low pressin im sittin in the back in the smokers section (just smokin), **_

_**birds eye, I got a clear view, you cant see me but I can see u (baby I see u), **_

_**its cool we jet the mood is set, **_

_**your pussy is wet u rubbin your back and touchin your neck, **_

_**ur body is movin' u humpin' n jumpin' ur titties is bouncin' u smilin' n grinin' n lookin at me. **_

_Don't you dare Benson! Don't you dare give me that look! Are you trying to kill me woman? Did you just wink at me? No she couldn't have…but now you're smirking at me! Quit teasing me! This is not fair Olivia._

_You better not do that flip flop thing again either. Jesus, how did I not know how flexible you were? But now that I do know I'm never going to be able to forget it._

_I'm never going to be able to forget the way your body moved tonight, the way your eyes melted and the way---Jesus, Liv---you are trying to kill me!_

His hands grip the railing tightly as he leans over it just a bit. He is tempted to zoom the camera in, but votes against it. After all that would require taking his eyes off Olivia and we all know that ain't going to happen! Especially not when she is bouncing up and down on a pole topless looking at him.

_**Girl n while your looking at me im ready to hit the caddy right up on the patio move the patty to the caddy, **_

_**baby u got a phatty the type I like to marry wantin to just give u everythin n thats kinda scary, **_

_**cuz I'm lovin the way you shake your ass , bouncin', got me tippin' my glass, **_

_**normally dont get caught up too fast but I got a thing for you. **_

_I know he is dying up there. Of that I am sure. I have yet to see his mouth close since I have started my 'routine'. His eyes are all I need to see. They tell me everything I need to know. _

_When I saw Munch and Fin grab the perp and haul his ass out of here, I decided to play a little game…_

_He must have shat himself when I took off my top. _

_Elliot obviously wasn't watching the monitors because he would have seen the guys take down our perp. That is our whole reason for being here. I know he hasn't taken his eyes off of me, I can feel them burning into me setting my insides on fire. _

_Thank God this song is almost over because I don't think I can hold out much longer, especially not when I saw that look in his eyes._

_**I see you windin n grindin up on that pole,**_

_**I know u see me lookin' at you and you already know **_

_**I wanna fuck you, you already know**_

_**I wanna fuck you, you already know**_

"Elliot." She says walking up the stairs to where she knows he is. When she sees him she smiles. He is on the floor unhooking some wires, "El." She says again getting his attention.

"Oh Hey." He says turning just bit, but not making eye contact with her.

"You almost done?" She asks leaning up against the wall, "Munch and Fin just called, they already booked him."

He collects some more wires and puts them back in the case. When he finally turns around and takes one look at her and he is back in his trance. He notices her calves first as they are at his eye level. He slowly moves his eyes up her tanned legs. She was wearing a short creamed colored trench coat. The hem of the coat stopped about mid thigh. Mid naked thigh that is.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. This caused her to giggle a little. She bent down and whispered in his ear, "So you like the show?"

He almost choked to death. She reached into her bag and offered him her water bottle. He frantically pushed it away surprising Olivia with his actions, but before she could even protest she felt his wet lips pressed firmly to hers his hands firmly but gently cupping her jaw. His tongue invaded her mouth before she even realized what they were doing.

His hands moved up and down her back pushing her closer to him. She let out a small moan at the sudden contact. He ran his hands through her hair and tilted her head back. His lips left hers and traveled down her neck.

"Holy fuck Liv…" He breathed out.

"I saw you looking at me…"

He tugged on the ties of her coat pulling them apart. She arched her back and allowed her coat to fall to the floor. Leaving her in just a short, short skirt and top. His hands roamed her naked flesh sending her into oblivion.

"I'm always looking at you Liv." He managed to muster out.

_**I see you windin n grindin up on that pole, **_

_**I kno u see me lookin' at you and you already kno **_

_**I wanna fuck you, fuck you, you already know**_

_**I wanna fuck you, fuck you, you already know**_

Their bodies mangled together on the floor like animals. Their limbs were so intertwined that you didn't know where one began and the other ended. His hands reached up to cup her jaw, he smiled when he looked into her eyes and saw not only lust and want, but the look he always saw, trust and love; and that had made him want her more then he ever had before.

He entered her gently at first, but at the constant wining from Olivia telling him to move harder, faster and deeper, he quickly changed his game.

"I've wanted this for so long Liv," He breathed out against her skin, "Jesus Liv, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

She smiled and let out a hardy laugh, "I think I can feel what I do to you," She said with a wiggle of her hips that sent his body into shockwaves.

"My God Liv," he groaned as he pumped his body into hers harder and faster then he ever had done to anyone before. Although he was already inside of her it wasn't enough, he needed every inch of her, to be with in her like no one else has done before, he needed her to be as close to him physically, as she was emotionally.

"Do you think this is what Cragen meant when he said we were 'too close'?" She asked and they rolled over in laughter, as they rolled over something caught Olivia's eye, a red blinking light.

She rolled over once more so she was on top, "Hey El?" She asked in a school girl voice.

"Hmm?" He asked as his mouth took in her right nipple and began to suckle.

"You unplugged everything right?"

His eyes grew wide, "Yeah…all the camera equipment is put away…why?"

She looked at him and smiled shamefully, "The cameras yes…but--"

"The tape recorder." He said leaning his head back against the floor.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"They're going to want those tapes, Olivia." He said as they drove back to the precinct.

She looked down at their intertwined hands, "Well we are just going to tell them we don't have them."

He looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, that's not going to fly Liv."

She bit her bottom lip, "I know."

"Look I'll just tell them it got damaged. Got water on it or something." He said lifting up their hands and kissing hers.

"We have to destroy the evidence." She said.

"No---no, no…that we keep." He said with a shit eating grin.

"Elliot--why are we going to keep----oh…" She gasped, as it finally registered in her head what he was talking about.

"We can listen to it later." He said in a husky voice.

She sat back in her seat and grinned, "Definitely."

**TBC...**


	8. You Already Know: dOublE Shot

**This SongFic (AKON Doesn't Matter) is TOTALLY DEDICATED TO RACH, 100 PERCENT! **

**I highly recommend you listen to this song while reading!**

PART TWO: Doesn't Matter

She knew they should have destroyed that tape! God what were they thinking keeping that thing around! Of course someone was going to come across it!

Munch! Fucking Munch!

eoeoeoeoeoFlashbackeoeeoeoeo

_"Benson you're going to be late for court. Munch, Stabler go interview the witnesses. Fin I need that DD5 on my desk ASAP." Cragen gave strict orders and everyone went on there separate ways._

_Elliot thought nothing of it when he offered to drive. Never once thinking that Munch would snoop around and find the tape labeled: 0018323. He didn't think that he would even know what case it was, it was a number for Christ sake! And never did he ever think that Munch would actually steal it, let alone LISTEN to it!_

eoeoeoeoeoENDFlashbackeoeeoeoeo

"You guys can't do that." Munch told Elliot as they sat in an uncomfortable silence at the stop light.

"Listen Munch, it's none of your business." Elliot said wanting to drop the subject immediately. Ever since Munch found out about Olivia and Elliot, he tried to talk them out of it. Telling them how stupid it was, how they were going to get into so much trouble when Cragen found out--which he would.

"Listen Elliot, I know it's none of my business, but I love you guys, and I don't want to see Cragen take you down--which he will." He always throws that in, how Cragen will find out.

"You know what Munch? It doesn't even matter because we decided to end it." He said in a gruff.

"Well it's for the better." John said with a little bit of an attitude.

_**Nobody wanna see us together **_

_**but it don't matter no **_

_**Cause I got you babe **_

_**Nobody wanna see us together **_

_**but it don't matter no **_

_**Cause I got you babe **_

Olivia crashed on to her four poster bed. She smiled when his scent hit her nose. God how she had loved that. Smelling him on her sheets…well smelling him on her actually…

She wanted, needed to scream, she needed to vent. But she had no one to talk too right now.

FLASHBACK

_"Jeez Liv, you are definitely getting some!" Casey said as I walked into the bar. I couldn't help but grin. Yes, I was blushing, with good reason too! Elliot had just given me three earth shattering orgasms about 40 minutes ago. _

_I didn't feel like hiding it anymore. Especially with my friends---well I guess my so-called-friends. So I spilled._

_"I'm sleeping with Elliot." I said very casually as if ordering a cup of coffee. I took a drink of my beer and waited for her response. _

_About 10 seconds later I am slapping her back as she has a coughing attack._

_"ARE YOU TWO COMPLETELY CRAZY! Why would you do that? You guys are going to lose your jobs! Jesus Christ Olivia! Is a roll in the hay worth it?"_

_Whoa…and she didn't stop there._

_"You guys fight all the time! You guys are going to throw away your partnership? And for what? Sex? It won't last Liv. I hate to tell you but it won't. And wasn't he going back to Kathy?" _

END FLASHBACK

_**Cause we gon' fight **_

_**oh yes we gon' fight **_

_**Believe we gon' fight **_

_**we gon' fight **_

_**fight for our right to love yeah **_

I roll over on the bed, wanting so desperately to just talk to him. Tell him I'm sorry. That I think it could work---that it could just be something…amazing.

But fuck that. I'm not calling him. When I talked to him about what Casey had said he had exploded, and of course we fought, cause shit, that's what we do best right? Wrong! Having sex is what we do best…ha ha…

But anyways, he brought up what John said and I could feel my head begin to spin.

Fuck.

John has been in love with me for eight years. Eight years he has asked me out numerous times and numerous times I have denied him, turned him down flat. I wasn't a bitch about it or anything, because I love John. I do, I just don't _love_ John, like I _love_ Elliot. Not even close, not even the littlest bit close. Elliot is on a completely different playing field.

Yeah. My love for Elliot is like nothing I have ever felt before. And that is why I turned John down every single time, and that I why John doesn't want Elliot and I together, because I love Elliot, and not John ---Oh My God. I love Elliot.

I fucking love Elliot!

_**Nobody wanna see us together **_

_**but it don't matter no **_

_**Cause I got you **_

_**Nobody wanna see us together **_

_**nobody thought we'd last forever **_

I lost my temper. I didn't mean too, but I was pissed. Pissed at Casey, not at Liv. I know why Casey didn't want us together. She has had a crush on me since day one. She even asked me out a couple of times once I got separated. I cancelled every time. Little did she know that the only reason I got divorced was because I was in Olivia and had been for eight years.

_**Nobody wanna see us together **_

_**but it don't matter no **_

_**Cause I got you **_

_**Nobody wanna see us together **_

_**nobody thought we'd last forever **_

_**I feel I'm hopin' and prayin' **_

_**things between us gon' get better **_

_**Men steady comin' after you **_

_**women steady comin' after me **_

_**Seem like everybody wanna go for self **_

_**and don't wanna respect boundaries **_

_**Tellin' you all those lies **_

_**just to get on your side **_

I have to tell Elliot about John, and how he is just jealous…awe poor Munch. I should set him up with Casey. That girl has got to get laid. But yes, tell Elliot that it doesn't matter what John thinks, or what Casey thinks for that matter. They are just jealous. Cause yes, I know that Casey has had a crush on Elliot ever since she played against him in softball.

_**But I must admit there was a couple secrets **_

_**I held inside **_

_**But just know that I tried **_

_**to always apologize**_

_**And I'ma have you first always in my heart **_

_**to keep you satisfied **_

As I walk into my apartment all I can hear is Dickie's loud ass music. I am just about to scream at him and make him turn that crap down. But before I can open my mouth, I hear the words, and they hit me like a train, and I'm like a statue unable to move, and I just let the music run through my body.

_**Nobody wanna see us together **_

_**but it don't matter no **_

_**Cause I got you babe **_

_**Nobody wanna see us together **_

_**but it don't matter no **_

_**Cause I got you babe **_

_**Cause we gon' fight **_

_**oh yes we gon' fight **_

_**Believe we gon' fight **_

_**we gon' fight **_

_**fight for our right to love yeah **_

_**Nobody wanna see us together **_

_**but it don't matter no **_

_**Cause I got you **_

If she doesn't take me back I don't know what I'll do. I was so stupid, I should not have agreed to end things. I just wanted her to be happy, I wanted to do what ever she wanted, even if that meant not seeing her.

And yes it broke my heart, and that is probably why I really lost my temper, because I shattered into a billion pieces.

But fuck that. I know she loves me, and I know she just got scared because of what John and Casey said. But you know what? It doesn't matter.

_**Got every right to wanna leave **_

_**got every right to wanna go **_

_**got every right to hit the road **_

_**and never talk to me no more **_

_**you don't even have to call **_

_**even check for me at all **_

_**because the way I been actin' lately **_

_**has been off the wall **_

_**Especially toward you **_

As I drive over to Olivia's I think about how time I wasted. Wasted time with her. The thought of being with her all time drives me crazy. I could kick myself, really kick myself for asking Kathy to take me back.

Instead of dealing with my feelings and tell Olivia that I was so fucking in love with her I couldn't breathe; I first make out with that wretched frizzy haired mumbling WACK job, and then I ask my ex wife to take me back! What the HELL was I thinking?

_**Puttin' girls before you **_

_**and they watchin' everything I been doin' **_

_**just to hurt you **_

_**most of it just ain't you **_

_**ain't true **_

_**and they won't show you **_

_**how much of a queen you are to me **_

_**and why I love you baby **_

When I knock on her door I can hear her footsteps pad across the hard wood floors.

She opens the door and looks completely surprised to see me standing there.

"Elliot."

"Liv---I have to talk to you. I've been thinking and--"

"El---Wait--"

I put my finger to her lips, "Shhh. Please I just have to get this out," I take a deep breath, and take a step closer to her, "I don't care Liv. I don't care about what John or Casey think Liv. It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter."

"El--"

"No, please I have to finish." I grab her hands in mine and pull them up to my chest, "Liv, I don't care if Cragen finds out, I don't. I'll leave SVU Liv, I'll quit being a Detective all together if it means we can be together. Because my job, no my life means nothing if you're not in it. And I can't be your friend anymore Liv. I can't do it any longer, I've done it for eight years and it was torture. I need you with me, I need to feel you, touch you, kiss you," I lean over and whisper in a hot breath, "make love to you."

_**Nobody wanna see us together **_

_**but it don't matter no **_

_**Cause I got you babe **_

_**Nobody wanna see us together **_

_**but it don't matter no **_

_**Cause I got you babe **_

_**Cause we gon' fight **_

_**oh yes we gon' fight **_

_**Believe we gon' fight **_

_**we gon' fight **_

_**fight for our right to love yeah **_

I can see the tears in her eyes, but I won't let her look away. I wipe the tears that are falling "During the Gitano case, at the bus station---I almost lost you Liv. Those 30 seconds when I thought---I saw your hand on your neck, and I felt my chest get so tight I thought I was going to suffocate. I saw the blood leak through your fingers and it was as if time stopped and I was living in complete nightmare. I thought you were dying, and I didn't get to tell you."

She searches my eyes, as if she doesn't quite understand what I'm saying, "I didn't get to tell you that I love you. And that day when I yelled at you Liv, I'm so sorry, sooo sorry. I wasn't angry with you Liv. I was mad at myself, that I didn't protect you, that I almost let you die. It was all my fault. And I know everyone thought that I was so upset about Ryan's death, and I was, but Liv, that's not what was keeping me up at night. That's not what haunts me to this day."

"Elliot--wait."

I cut her off again.

"I would do it again." I whisper, "I would pick you every time Liv." I move closer to her and wrap my arms tightly around her waist. "Every time." I whisper again and then place my lips firmly on hers. She pulls back at first and opens her mouth to say something, but no words come out and she just crashes her lips into mine.

I pull her as close as my body as I can get, and she pulls away again.

"Elliot, stop. Can't" She says trying to catch her breathe.

"Huh? Why?" I urge, needing to feel her body up against mine, her lips on mine…

"Because of me." I hear a male voice say.

WHAT THE FUCK?

"Captain?" I say and look over Liv's shoulder. And sure as shit there is Cragen walking into the kitchen.

No fucking way. Did he hear all that?

Strangely enough, he doesn't look pissed, and if I'm seeing things correctly I could even say that he appears to have a smile on his face.

"I tried to tell you." Olivia whispers into my ear. I look down at her and pull away from her, I totally forgot that I was still holding her in my arms.

"I ah…Don…"

"Save it Stabler. Look you didn't say anything that I didn't already know." He pats me on the back, "I was never here ok. I know nothing." And walked out the door.

"Holy shit." I say shaking my head.

"No kidding."

We just stood there for a few minutes in complete shock. Then finally Olivia turns to me, "Did you really mean all of that?"

I smile, "Every single word Liv. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Make love to me?"

She smiles seductively at me, "God yes." She says and I take her by surprise and lift her up into my arms and carry her to her bedroom.

_**Nobody wanna see us together **_

_**but it don't matter no **_

_**Cause I got you **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Cause I got you **_

_**cause I got you **_

_**Ooooh **_

_**cause I got you babe **_

_**cause I got you **_

_**Nobody wanna see us together **_

_**but it don't matter no **_

_**Cause I got you babe **_


	9. Neighbors

**Hey guys this is what my brain comes up with when it is 1:30 in the morning and i'm so tired (almost fell asleep typing it) --but it wouldn't leave my head so i had to keep going...Finally maybe now i can go to sleep---**

"Hey! Little sis." The man said as he opened his door.

"Hey Jay. Just thought I would stop by and see your new place." Kathy said as she walked into her brother's apartment.

"Your timing is impeccable. I just finished unpacking the last box." He said and they sat down on his couch.

"Wow, and just under two weeks time." Kathy said teasing her brother, "So do you like it here?"

Jay smiled, "Yeah. Definitely liking it. Great location, affordable, plus there is this really hot chick that lives next door."

Kathy rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"No I'm serious Kath. This woman is like a goddess. She the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She has the whole package. God what I would do to be with her."

"Jesus. You got it bad. What's her name?"

Jay frowned, "I have absolutely no idea. This woman is so out of my league I can't even talk to her. My mouth gets all dry, and I can't breathe, it's terrible."

Kathy laughed, "Don't be such a baby and just ask her out."

"I would, but---"

He was interrupted by a loud thud on the back wall.

"Oh my god. What is that noise?" Kathy asked from the constant banging that didn't stop, but only got louder.

"That my sister is why I haven't asked her out." Jay said shaking his head, "She's seeing someone. And you know what? The guy who showed me this place said that she had been single. Just my luck, she meets frigging 24/7 sex god two days after I move in."

"Oh I'm sorry Jay. That's awful. Maybe it's just a fling."

"God I hope so. But I doubt it, I mean you should see her, if I had that, I would never let it go…I just wish I could see the guy. I can't wait till I meet him." Jay said looking like he just lost his puppy.

eoeoeoeoe**FLASHBACK**eoeoeoeoeoeo

Olivia rolled over in her bed. Who the hell could be knocking at her door now? She had just fallen to sleep. She slipped a light pink thin robe on and headed to the door.

"Elliot." She stated.

"Hey…did I wake you?" He asked.

"Uh, no…come in." She said moving so he could fit through the door. But he didn't he just stood there.

"I slept with Kathy." He said.

Olivia was flabbergasted. What was she to say to that? Her heart stopped, and she could barely make out the word, "Okay…"

"Why do I feel so guilty?" He asked, his eyes trying to communicate with her, but for the first time she had no idea what he was trying to say.

"I don't know El." She said shaking her head. She couldn't talk to him about this! Her heart just broke into a thousand pieces. He slept with Kathy. He didn't love her; he was going back to his wife. She wanted to cry.

"Tell me something Liv. Why is it that I feel like I cheated on you?"

_What?_

"What?"

Elliot took a deep breath, "Is it there Liv? This thing between us, what is it? Is it what I think it is? Am I going crazy or---" He stopped and put his hands through his short hair.

Olivia gasped, was he saying what she was thought he was saying? "Or --are you what El?" She edged on.

He took a deep breath and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Am I crazy or, are we completely head over heels in love with each other?"

She didn't say anything but drew her lips close to his. She could feel his breath on her lips and it drove her absolutely wild, "Elliot…I…" She said but was unable to finish.

Elliot pulled Olivia closer to him completely closing the gap between their mouths. Their lips rested on each others for a moment or two, before they went in for the complete kill. Almost 9 years of being tortured by their true feelings, 9 years of built up sexual tension finally being released.

When they finally broke away he whispered into her ear, "I love you Liv."

She smiled and pressed her lips back to his, "God I've wanted to hear that for so long."

Elliot smiled, "And you love me too?"

Olivia gave a full hearted laugh, "And I love you too."

eoeoeoeo**END FLASHBACK**eoeoeoeoeo

"Oh my God!" Olivia gasped as Elliot's tongue rolled around and around her center, pressing ever so gently, and making Olivia completely crazy.

Elliot's scruff made her inner thighs burn in pleasure, as he continued to work his magic on her.

"There is no way I can hold out any longer El." She panted as he continued to eat her out.

"Then don't." He said as he came up for air. He quickly dove right back into her and pulled her right thigh over his shoulder sending her body into complete shock waves, "Holy shit!" She gasped as her orgasm took full effect.

He could feel her begin to lose it and it only edged him on more, he worked faster and pressed harder on her. Hearing her moan and groan almost made him lose control himself.

"Inside." She gasped as she raised his head to meet hers and grabbed his rock hard erection and helped him get inside of her.

"Jesus Liv." He groaned as she began to move her lips in sync with his. He kissed her hard on the mouth and began to thrust.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Wow, they really don't stop do they?" Kathy asked after an hour had gone by and the couple next door was at it again.

"I think she must be on vacation or something. I haven't seen her leave that apartment at all in the past few days, and the super said that she was a work alcoholic. Almost never at home."

"Sounds like my ex-husband." Kathy joked.

"So what is up with you two?" Jay asked.

"I don't know…I thought we were going to get back together, he spent the night last week and well, I haven't heard from him since."

"Hmm…I'm sorry Kath."

"It's ok. I'm sure it will all work out. Well I better get going, I have a lot of things I need to do today." Kathy said getting up from the couch.

"Well thanks for stopping over. You're welcome anytime; tell the kids I said the same. There is always room and Uncle Jay's." He said laughing and gave his sister a hug.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"We should get out of this bed, huh?" Olivia asked rolling over into a sitting position.

"Oh I don't know, we still have 2 more days of vacation Liv…" Elliot said snaking his hands around her waist.

"Oh come on." She said pulling him up and out of the bed. She pulled on one of Elliot's dress shirts, and a pair of boy cut panties.

He followed her out to the living room, "Where you going?" He asked when he saw her go towards the door.

"Relax! I'm going to get the paper." She said laughing, "Where would you think I would be going in this attire?" She joked as she opened the front door and bent down to retrieve the newspaper. When she stood up she nearly fell the fuck over.

"Hello Olivia." Said a cold voice.

Shit!

"Olivia?" Jay asked in surprise, "How do you know her name?"

Kathy looked at Olivia who looked not only mortified, but completely guilty. She didn't understand why, until she heard it, that distinct voice--

"Livvie--The only place you are going in that attire is back to bed." Elliot said as he walked up to her and pulled his lips into hers. He kissed her passionately and lovingly all at the same time. He was so wrapped up in his kiss with Olivia that he didn't even notice his Ex-Wife, and Ex-brother-in-law standing there.

"Livvie?" He heard the cold voice say.

Oh fuck.

He broke the kiss slowly not believing what his ears were telling him, "Kathy?" He gasped.

"Surprise!" She said in a nasty tone, "So I guess now I know why you haven't been answering my calls. Jesus Elliot! With that fucking whore? Are you serious? Your own partner?"

"Do. Not. Talk. About. Liv. Like. That."

"Oh that is precious. Standing up for her are you?"

"Yeah Kath I am."

She took a step closer to Olivia, "So, how long have you been fucking my husband Olivia?"

"Not as long as you think Kathy." Olivia said smoothly.

"Yeah right. You think I don't know that you're in love with my husband Olivia? Do you honestly think I am that dumb? He doesn't love you, he never will. He just wanted to fuck you. He loves me!" Kathy yelled as tears swelled up in her eyes.

"No Kathy that is where you are wrong. I love her, Kath, I have for a long time---I'm sorry you had to find out this way---but Kath---you had to have known that I loved her, I mean how could you not? It was so obvious."

"She stole you from me!" Kathy yelled.

"No Kath--- she didn't"

"Fucking Bitch!" She screamed even louder and lunged toward Olivia, but Elliot got in front of her, and Olivia stepped behind Elliot.

"Go home Kathy. Go home." Elliot warned.

"No! No I will not go home Elliot!" She screamed.

"Olivia go inside." Elliot said and she obeyed, and was surprised when he followed her inside, and slammed the door in a stunned Kathy's face.

"El---it's ok, you can go talk to her." Olivia said as they both sat down on the couch.

"I have nothing to say to her Livvie, especially after what she said to you. No one talks to my girl like that." He said and pulled her down on top of him.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Kathy come on. Let's go inside, I'll make you something to drink. Come on Kath." Jay said as he walked her back into his apartment.

"His partner." She muttered, "His fucking partner."

"I can't believe that was Elliot's partner---wow. No wonder---"

"Oh my God!" Kathy said frustrated, "Are you serious right now? Do you think that will help? By telling me how gorgeous Olivia is! Every mans dream---including my husbands." Kathy said shaking her head. "I didn't stand a chance did I?"

"Is she as nice as she is beautiful?" Jay asked unable to resist.

Kathy shook her head, "and she's funny too."

Jay sat back and giggled, "No one stood a chance next to her."

Kathy lay back on the couch and almost laughed…almost--when she heard the familiar thudding coming from the back wall.


	10. Love of My Life

**a/n: wow, i totally forgotten i wrote this---is was that long ago! I just found it as i was cleaning up my documents!**

"Elliot! No!" Olivia screamed from the other side of the room.

She had gotten up to go make herself a cup of tea, she should have known that Elliot would try and sneak over to her desk.

She bolted for her chair and they both landed on it at the same time. Well, she was a second to late and ended up on Elliot's lap. They both started laughing uncontrollably.

"Come on Liv, I just want to see it!' He said as they fought for control over her mouse.

"No Elliot, it's personal!" She exclaimed.

"Would you stop with the 'it's personal'. Please Liv, I'm your best friend, with us, everything is personal."

She glared at him for a minute, "Fine. It's PRIVATE, then!" She said trying to get the mouse from him again.

"Just let me see the email already!" He said tickling her sides.

"Ahh!" She screamed in laughter as Elliot continued to tickle her, his lips becoming dangerously close to the back of her neck.

He wanted to kiss her. Hell he has wanted to kiss her since the day he met her, but he has never been as close as he was right now, in this second.

She was sitting on his lap for God sake!

And just as temptation was about to set in, he heard a familiar, "Ahem!"

_Kathy._

"Uh, Elliot? I need to speak with you now!" She said with a very angry undertone.

"Ah…yeah." Elliot said and Olivia slowly got off of him, guilt written all over her face.

Elliot led Kathy into one of the interrogation rooms, "What the fuck was that?" She screamed even before he even shut the door.

"Would you keep your voice down? I work here!" He shot back.

"Trust me Elliot, I know you work here. How the hell could I possibly forget? You fucking live here for Christ sake!"

"Is this why you came here? To fight?" He said getting more enraged with every passing second.

"I came ask you when you were moving back home? You said you would be all moved in two weekends ago Elliot!"

"Look Kath, I'm sorry, I've been busy with work--"

"Flirting with you partner…is that what they call working these days?"

"Please Kath--I was not flirting with Olivia!"

"Oh my God, are you fucking as blind as you are stupid? You guys were all over each other!"

"Keep your voice down!" Elliot spat, "You know it is not like that."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Elliot!" She took a deep breath, "Look, I'm sorry Elliot, I know that there is nothing between you and Olivia, I just get so ---emotional these days, and she's funny and smart--"

"And beautiful." Elliot said with out even realizing what he did.

Kathy stood there almost in complete disbelief, "I want you home Elliot. I need you to quit acting like teenager and take responsibilities for your actions."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Take responsibility? What the hell do you think I have been doing for the past 23 years?" Elliot screamed at her.

"So now your family has become a responsibility?"

"What are you even talking about? You keep twisting everything around. Look Kath, you should go. Get some rest, and I'll call you in the morning." Elliot said and walked out of the room before she could even respond.

He walked right up to Olivia's desk, "Let's go." He said grabbing her spring Jacket and throwing it to her.

"We catch a case?" She asked standing up.

"Nope."

"Uh…ok. Then where are we going Elliot?"

"Dinner. I'm starving." He said with a smirk. She looked at him with an inquisitive look on her face but followed him out just the same.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

They sat in a booth at their favorite Pizza Parlor, "I need your help Liv." He said before he took a gigantic bite of pizza getting sauce all over his chin.

She smiled at his boyish ways, "Help with what?" She asked handing him a napkin.

"I can't make the same mistake twice." He said putting his slice down and taking a sip of his beer.

"Ok…" Olivia said not really sure what Elliot was getting at.

"I can't go back to her. Kathy. I just can't. I don't love her anymore Liv. I thought I did, but I just don't."

"So what exactly do you need my help with?" She asked her stomach doing flip flops.

"How do I tell Kathy that I'm not going to move back home?"

She looked at him in disbelief. She wanted to scream over the hill tops, do a thousand cart wheels---He wasn't going back to her!

"Uh…" She almost choked on her own saliva, "I ah…---"

"Yeah trying doing that for about two weeks and you will be where I am. There is no good way, is there?"

Olivia shook her head. She felt for the guy she really did.

"She's going to hate me." He said looking deep into Olivia's eyes.

"No El. She is not going to hate you. You are the father of her children for God sake! But she will be mad…of that I'm sure." She said with a little bit of a laugh.

"Do you think I'm a terrible person?" He asked her with innocent eyes.

"What? No, God no El. I think you are brave, and strong, and a wonderful father, not to mention the greatest Partner I have ever worked with, and the bestest friend I have ever had."

"Really?" He asked.

"Definitely." She said with big smile on her face.

"So, you going to tell me about that email or what? I mean I am your _bestest _friend." He said in a mocking tone.

"You can't just let it go, can you?" She said holding back a giggle.

"Just tell me who it was from…please?" He said sticking out his lower lip and giving her puppy dog eyes.

She laughed at him, "Fine. It was Porter. You happy now?"

"Porter? You're not going to go out with him are you?" Elliot asked defensively.

"Well---I don't know El. I haven't had a date in 4 months, so yeah, I think I might."

Elliot sat back, and tried to collect his thoughts. "You slept with him didn't you?"

"How is that any of your business Elliot?" Olivia asked and then downed the rest of her beer.

"It's not. But…but---"

"But what, Elliot? He's cute, smart, funny. We have a good time together. I mean he could be the love of my life! I can't just pass it up because you don't like him."

"First of all, I never said that I didn't like him." Olivia just rolled her eyes, like 'yeah ok.'

"And second of all, he is not the love of your life." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"And how would you know that?" She asked.

"Come on Liv. Let's just call a spade a spade."

"What the hell does that mean El?"

"It means Liv, that Porter can not be the love of your life because…because…I already am." He took a deep breath, and sat back. He couldn't believe he just said that.

She looked at him with a curious look on her face, "That is mighty cocky of you Stabler."

This made him smile, one of his shit eating grins, "You didn't deny it."

She took a deep breath and braced herself for what she was going to admit, "I never said it wasn't true, I just said it was cocky of you."

"You're the love of my life, Olivia." He said outstretching his hand to her.

She smiled and took his hand in hers, "I know."


	11. FLIRTING

**a/n: Enjoy my lovelies! Smutty goodness!**

"Am I as hammered as you?" A half eyed Casey asked Munch as she reached for the pitcher of beer and refilled her glass.

John was slouched back in the booth looking extremely tired, "Maybe," He said, "But I don't think either one of us are as hammered as those two over there." He pointed over to the pool table to an intoxicated Elliot and Olivia, "They have been trying to figure out where to put the money for the past fifteen minutes." John continued as they stared at the intoxicated pair.

"What's going on with them anyway?" Casey asked as she took a sip from her glass.

"What do you mean?" John asked as he lifted a suspicious brow.

Casey huffed and set her glass forcefully on the table, "C'mon John, I'm not stupid. I know something is going on with those two! I'm not an idiot."

"Whoa, whoa. Just relax, Case. They're best friends, they're close. I don't know what goes on behind closed doors---"

Casey interrupted, "John, you're Stabler's best friend quit dicking me around, just tell me, are they fucking or not?"

John almost choked as he took a swig. He opened his mouth to make a smartass comment but all that came out was a giant roar of laughter, "No Case, I don't think they are 'fucking'," He said with air quotes, "As you so eloquently put."

"Are you serious? Look at them, John. I mean they are practically banging on the pool table."

All eyes in the bar shifted towards the pool table, and John and Casey burst out laughing, "Maybe I said that a little loud." Casey whispered.

Elliot had Olivia pinned between his body and the pool table, and he was trying to get something from her back pocket.

"Come on, Livy. Let me see it." He wined as he tried to sneak his hands in her back pocket, only he missed and it and actually went _into_ her pants. He felt her silky thong panties and almost died. His hand actually touched her bare skin!

He quickly removed his hand and went to apologize, but before he could get a word out Olivia spoke, "You trying to get inside my pants, Stabler?" She quipped with an evil smile.

They both looked at each other for a second before Elliot backed up a bit to give them some much needed space. Elliot was so embarrassed he didn't know what to say. He was mostly embarrassed because what Liv said was true. He did want to get inside of her pants, and had wanted too for years.

"You tell anyone you got your hands in my pants, I'll fucking kill you." She said in a serious tone.

"Oh trust me; no one would believe me anyway." He said.

"Somehow I doubt that." Olivia said keeping an eye on him.

"Really?" He asked with raised brow.

"Really." She said placing her hand on his shoulder and walking over to John and Casey leaving Elliot alone to ponder over what she had just said.

"You two looked pretty comfortable over there." Casey said with a smile as Olivia blushed and sat down.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Olivia said as she rolled her eyes and filled her glass.

"Yeah right! All that flirting!" Casey exclaimed.

"Flirting?" Elliot said sneaking up on them and sitting down next to Olivia. He sat so close to her thighs were touching and neither one of them did anything to move apart, "Who? You and Munch?" He asked Casey, and Olivia cried out in laughter; her body naturally leaning into Elliot's body.

"No. You and Benson, smartass." John replied with a straight face.

"Me and Liv? Flirting? You have completely lost it, John." Elliot said through a huge smile, because he knew damn well that he and Olivia flirted, hell they could have written the book on it.

"Elliot and I do not flirt. We bicker, we banter, we fight!" Olivia said defensively.

"Uh, Liv. I think that is in fact the exact definition of flirting." Munch said holding back his tears of laughter.

"You two are ridiculous. I don't even think of him like that! He's like my brother!" Olivia cried.

"Look Liv, I know you are new to this whole brother thing, but ah…if you look at your brother the way you look at Elliot I would have to arrest you." Casey blurted out.

"Uh! Whatever!" Olivia said as she slammed her beer, "I'm going to the bathroom." She said and scooted over Elliot, giving him a very nice view of her rear, which he unconsciously stared at until it was out of view.

"And you," Casey said pointing to Elliot, "Better wipe that drool off of your mouth because you know you are just as guilty as she is. Jesus Christ I swear if you guys don't hook up soon----!" She said throwing her hands up into the air.

"CASEY!" Elliot yelped.

"What? I'm sorry, but something needs to be done about this."

"About what?" Elliot asked filling his glass and topping off Liv's.

"About you two! For Gods sake everyone thinks you guys are hooking up! You can't say that there is nothing between you two."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Casey said getting aggravated.

"Whoa. Is that what Cragen thought when he said me and Liv were too close?"

Casey and John let out a laugh, "Well yeah, sort of. I'm pretty sure he thinks that you guys have been hitting the sheets for awhile now, but when he said, 'too close' I think he meant more…ummm…like feelings." Munch said, unsure of how to tell his friend that their boss thinks he and his partner are in love.

EOEOEOEOEO

"Alright, I have to get the hell out of here." Munch said standing up.

"Yeah, me too." Casey said packing up her purse.

"Well I guess we should go too then." Elliot said turning to Olivia.

"Let's go." She said cracking him a smile.

The group walked outside and waited for a cab. When one arrived Munch held open the door for Casey to get in.

"And everyone thinks _we're_ hooking up?" Olivia said and everyone laughed.

"You know we live in the same part of town." Casey said and got into the cab.

"Night guys." Munch called out and got in, and the cab drove away.

"So?" Olivia said rocking on her heels unsure of there next move.

"So…" Elliot said mimicking her actions.

"So, you wanna walk me home?"

"Would love too." He said outstretching his arm so Olivia could link on.

They walked a few blocks laughing the entire time, their bodies bumping into each other, and their stares held for just a little too long. Elliot looked down at Olivia and smiled.

"Yeah, I have no idea why everyone thinks were a couple." He said sarcastically.

Olivia nudge him in the stomach, "Shut up!" She cried.

"Admit it."

"Admit what?" She said smiling.

"That we flirt." He said nudging her body into his.

"No!"

"Admit it, Liv!"

"Fine! You flirt." She said giggling to herself.

"What?!" He asked but before he could say anymore Olivia tore off running down the street, "Hey! Get back here!" Eliot shouted running to catch up with her.

EOEOEOEOEO

When he finally caught up with her she was already at her door, panting for air, "I kicked your ass, Stabler."

He gave a breathy laugh, "Please, I let you win." He said taking a few steps closer to her, basically closing the gap between them.

His body was dangerously close to hers, and she did nothing to back away from it, "Okay, so we flirt. Who cares? It's harmless…" She said unable to look him in the eyes.

"Harmless, huh?" He said as he took a step closer, so that their bodies were now touching, "I don't think anything we do is harmless, Liv."

She now looked him in eyes, "Uh…I…what?"

He giggled, "You know you are dying to make out with me, Liv."

"What?! I can't believe you just said that! I'm not---"

But before she could get another word out, his body pressed up firmly against hers. Her back smacked into the door, causing a loud, thud. She took one last look into his eyes before she closed them, and felt his soft, yet firm lips against hers.

She felt her body catch on fire, and her hands unconsciously grabbed his neck and pulled his body even closer to hers. Her breasts were firmly up against his chest and his hands roamed the length of her back, "God, you taste even better than I imagined." He said during an oxygen break.

"This is so wrong, Elliot." She said, her lips centimeters away from his lips.

"I love it when you talk dirty, Liv." He said and opened the door where they stumbled their way into her hallway. He pressed her up against the wall and continued to make out with her. His hands had made their way under her shirt, and he squeezed the sides of her waist.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" She asked as she grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life, Liv." He said staring into her lustful eyes.

She smiled and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Yeah?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." He panted, "What about you? Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked placing a piece of hair behind her shoulder.

"Oh hell yes!" She said in a throaty voice and attacked his mouth with hers. She pushed him towards her bedroom. There drunken bodies some how made it to her bedroom.

He stopped kissing her and took a look around her bedroom, "I've always wondered what your bedroom looked like."

"And?" She asked as she suddenly took a look around the room to make sure she didn't leave anything embarrassing out.

"I like it." He said walking around, "Oh! The photo I got you!" He said when he noticed the picture of the two of them in the frame that he bought her last year for her birthday.

He had the frame engraved, _Great Partners, Best Friends._

The photo was taken at Elliot's softball game. He had his arm around her and was trying to wipe the black paint from underneath his eye onto her cheek. They both had enormous smiles on their faces, and Elliot thought Olivia had never looked so beautiful.

"I wanted to kiss you that day." He confessed as he traced his finger over the photo.

"Yeah? Why didn't you?" She asked walking over to him.

"Scared, I guess." He replied and they sat down on her bed like a couple of teenagers.

"Yeah. I always wondered if you felt…the same way about me, as I did you…"

"Like you didn't know! I drooled over you everyday, Olivia. I was like a teenage boy."

Olivia thought about it for a minute, "Well there were a few times when I think I saw you sneaking a peak down my shirt…"

Elliot laughed, "Uh…yeah…sorry about that."

Olivia smiled, "Don't be sorry, why do you think I wore them?" She said and blushed immediately after the words left her mouth.

"Olivia Benson! Are you blushing?"

She hit him in the stomach playfully and rolled her eyes. Before she knew what was happening Elliot had her pinned on the bed and his mouth was kissing along her neckline. He climbed on top of her and straddled her thighs, "I have fantasized about this moment for far too long." He said as his lips came crashing down onto hers.

She couldn't believe it. It was like a dream come true. Elliot Stabler was on top of her, doing things that she only dreamt about. She gripped his hips and squeezed firmly. His skin on hers was like fire, and she thought she was going to melt.

Their clothes were discarded faster than a speeding bullet. When she felt his mouth travel downs south she nearly died. He was so tender, and when he reached her burning core, it took all she had not to cum immediately. His hands gripped the sides of her thighs and he pressed firmly as his mouth found the center of her heat.

"Elliot, Jesus---" She moaned and rocked beneath him. Her hands grabbed the sheets tightly; her whole body broke out into a sweat as she felt her orgasm begin to build.

Elliot licked her folds his tongue rolling around and around her center. He couldn't believe how wonderful she tasted, better then he had ever imagined. His hands gripped her hips and he rocked with her, "You taste so good." He murmured from below.

He smiled as he realized how much he wanted to taste her. He wanted her to cum in his mouth, and he wanted to drink up every last drop. He had never been so attracted to a woman before, and not just her sexy body, it was everything. Everything about Olivia Benson made him want to bury himself in her. She was probably the funniest person he had ever met; she had the heart of gold, and was wonderful with children. Sometimes he wondered how perfect she turned out given her shitty childhood.

He had rarely eaten Kathy out before, he never really had the desire, and now as he had Olivia squirming, panting, and so close to screaming out his name that he never wanted to stop. He realized why he had never wanted to go down on his wife…he didn't love her like he loved Olivia. He didn't have that passion he has with Liv, the sexual angst that brought his stomach in knots.

Kathy was never the love of his life, she was the girl who he knocked up and was forced to marry. Yes, over time he grew to love her…but not like this…not nearly anything close to what he felt for Olivia.

"Elliot!" She screamed as her body began to shake, "Oh my God, El!" She said gripping the sheets so tight she thought she was going to put a hole through them, "Fuck…Elliot. Don't stop! I'm going to cum…" She screamed as she felt her orgasm rip through her like a tornado in a trailer park.

She released herself into Elliot's mouth and his erection was throbbing so bad if he didn't get inside of her soon, he was going to release too. He pulled himself up and kissed her passionately as they rearranged themselves so that Elliot's burning member could enter her.

She placed her hands on his throbbing member and helped him inside of her. Her body was still recovering from her earth shattering orgasm. She couldn't believe how wonderful he felt inside of her, they were like perfect puzzle pieces fitting together.

He pushed into her with all his strength, over and over again. He was so hot for her he knew he wasn't going to last long. Just the thought of being inside of her made him want to cum, the fact that he actually was inside of her…well it was amazing he hadn't cum already.

"Olivia…oh my God…" He moaned as he felt her insides on him. His orgasm began to build when they both froze, paralyzed.

They turned their heads to the floor, where both of their cell phones began to ring. Olivia bent down and looked, "Cragen," She said turning to him. She felt her insides almost burst when Elliot moved inside of her, "Fuck it…" She said and dropped her phone and placing her hands on Elliot's bum squeezing firmly.

Elliot groaned, and smiled down at her, God he loved this woman, "I don't think…fuck…I don't think I would have been able…ah….to…talk…anyway." He got out as he pumped into her harder and faster.

"Elliot…oh my God, please don't stop…" She begged as her second orgasm took control of her body. Her body began to shake, and so did Elliot's as they panted and moaned from the connection of their bodies.

"Going to cum, Liv." Elliot moaned, "What should I--"

"On the pill." She answered for him not a minute to soon as she felt his warm juices fill her body. She came immediately after she felt him release into her.

"Oh my God, that was fucking amazing, Liv. We are so doing that again, and again, and again." He said as he placed kisses on her belly up her chest and finally meeting her on her lips.

"Amen." She said with a laugh a kissed him back.

EOEOEOEOEO

"Munch." John answered pissed off that Cragen was calling him so late…or early for that matter.

"Hey, John. Sorry to wake you. I know its Lake and Weis's turn to catch but they are already on a case, I called Benson and Stabler but neither one of them are answering."

John nearly laughed out loud, "Yeah, I wonder why..."

"Huh?" Cragen questioned.

John quickly pulled himself together "Well, we took them out earlier and got them pretty wasted…so they are probably dead to the world right now. I'll call Fin." He told Cragen and got the information he needed.

Munch hung up the phone and rolled out of bed, "I didn't think you were catching tonight?"

"Benson and Stabler aren't answering." He answered.

"Probably banging…" Casey said laughing.

"Do you really think they don't know about us yet?" Munch asked as he got dressed.

"I don't know…do you really think Benson and Stabler slept together tonight?"

John thought about it for a minute, "Nahhh….do you?"

Casey looked at him, "No they wouldn't…would they?"

"Well we did…" He said leaning over and kissing her.

"True…"

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Cragen, it's Stabler, sorry I missed your call…I uh…sleeping…didn't hear it." Elliot said and slapped his forehead. Could he sound any dumber?

"Ah…Elliot…uh…yeah don't worry about it, I got Munch and Fin on it. I'll see you in a few." Cragen said and hung up.

"Interesting." He said and looked a John.

"What?" John asked.

"That was Stabler…calling from Liv's phone."

THE END

**a/n: No i have not forgotten about Strength...I'm working on it!! Soon i promise!!!!** : )


	12. I'M MARRIED!

Elliot's POV

I'm married, I'm married, I'm married, I'm married. That is all I think when my eyes are glued to the wonder that is Olivia. I can't believe I let myself fall in love with her. No, loser you didn't let yourself, you did everything in your power to keep from falling in love with her, but it didn't work. I guess that is why they call it falling.

"Knock it off Stabler!" She groans from her desk. Not even looking up from her computer monitor.

"What!?" I say bouncing back into reality.

"You know what. Stop it." She says with smirk.

"I can't help the fact that you are beautiful." You're married. You're married.

"Well, you can help," She gets up from her chair and leans over her desk, "Your foot rubbing up against my leg," and sits back down.

I smirk at her, "Oh my! Was that your leg? I thought it was the desk."

"Jackass." She says under her breath, and continued to type up her DD5. "Still my foot, Elliot." She says when my foot rubs up against hers again.

I look up from my monitor. "How embarrassing," I say but do nothing to stop my leg from rubbing against hers.

"Elliot--cribs, NOW." She says in one of her, 'I mean business' tones. F, I'm in trouble.

EOEOEOEOEO

"Elliot. What the hell? We can't be doing this shit." She says with one arm clutched tight around her stomach, and the other flailing around.

"I know, and I'm sorry…but," I take a second and rub my hands on the back of my neck, "You're so beautiful, Liv."

I can't help it! I don't know what has gotten into me lately. My tongue has a mind of its own these days. I feel like I'm in movie that Jim Carey movie, Liar Liar, and have no control over what comes out of my mouth.

"Elliot," She says softly and cocks her head to the side, "We can't, you can't…we can't be..."

This is starting to become a routine now. She tells me how wrong this is, and how she can't do this anymore, but some how, every time we end up tangled in the sheets…or paperwork... Ha ha…yeah…I'm married.

I take a step closer to her; I can see it right away. Her eyes are red like fire, and she wants me, and my God do I want her. The closer I get to her the tighter my pants get. I cup her jaw with one hand and slide the other around her waist.

In the 18 years I have been married to Kathy, never have I ever gotten an erection just by looking at her. Olivia on the other hand, Jesus Christ, I think about the woman and I'm standing tall. Imagine how I feel when I actually see her, smell her, make her laugh…

"Mmmm…" She moans against my mouth, and I snake my hand under her shirt and cup her breasts. Our bodies are pressed so hard against each other I think I might break her.

I thought that once Olivia and I actually…ummm sealed the deal, that I would get over it. I wouldn't have these feelings for her anymore. I actually thought that once we were together I wouldn't be so hard up on her…pun intended.

How wrong I was. Its worse, a hundred times worse, now that we have slept together, I have those images in my head. Olivia, naked, panting, screaming my name, her body shaking beneath me, sweaty, sticky and begging for more.

"Elliot," She moans softly, "This has to be the last time."

She says this every time and clearly it's not working out. We first slept together 3 months ago, and every single day since then. Not one day has gone by that our bodies have not been connected. I can't get enough. I have never had such amazing sex in my life, not even close.

I mean…seriously, it's wild and hot…and God... Well, you've seen my partner; she's a babe, and a fox. We have talked about this, and it is something we don't entirely understand, why is it so hard to say no? Why can't we keep our hands to ourselves? We are we drawn together like a stupid moth and that damn flame?

I'm married!

"Ohh my God, Liv…" I moan as she strokes me tenderly through my dress pants. I place my hands on the zipper of her pants, and for the first time ever, she stops me, and pulls my hand away.

My eyes bug, and I can't believe she just denied me. She stops kissing me and pulls away, "I'm sorry, Elliot…it's just…I can't do this anymore." She takes a good long look at me, and I know she sees the hurt in my face, and I can tell she is sorry. I also know she is right, and she knows she's right. She also knows that I know she knows she's right.

She smiles at me and walks out the door.

I'm married.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"You're home for dinner." My wife says surprised, "Of course, because not one of our children is able to make dinner tonight." She huffs.

I bow my head, not out of guilt, or shame, but out of sadness because I would 100 times rather be with Olivia, than here, at home with my wife. If I had only known the kids would not be joining us for dinner!

Did Olivia really mean what she said? Is it really over? Is she really never going to be with me again? The mere thought make my heart pound, and my blood boil. I don't think I can go on with out her. I don't think she knows how much I love her.

"Elliot!"

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you had a good day at work today." Kathy says rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah…uh sorry. Tough--"

"Case. Yeah I know." She finishes for me, and sits down.

"You have to get out of that unit, Elliot. It's tearing you apart. You are never home anymore, and even when you are home, you're always thinking about work."

Wrong…thinking about Liv. God, I'm such an asshole.

"Elliot," She says pulling my hand in hers, "I think this job is ripping us apart."

I nod my head, "Yeah…I think you're right."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

It's just after midnight and I can't believe that Olivia has not called me yet. I thought for sure that she would have caved by now, and I would be lying beside her in bed, naked.

Kathy and I are lying in bed. She's reading one of her romance novels, and I'm going over some work files. Honestly though, I keep rereading the post it note Liv left on one the papers.

_I finished the file._

_You're welcome…_

_Actually you can thank me later…_

I smile remembering the day she wrote it, and yes, of course I thanked her for it. Over and over again. I feel myself begin to get hard just thinking about that night…

I quickly look over at my wife, and I immediately deflate. What is wrong with me? She's my wife; I am I so…turned off?

I don't want to make love to my wife…

I'm about to give myself a pretty nice pity party, but it is interrupted when I hear my phone beep, indicating a new text message. I jump towards my phone. I know who it is, and it's about damn time.

------

From: Liv

I thought you'd be here by now…

Tues Jul 14, 12:16 am

-----

"Ah…Kath. I have to go…" I say, shutting my phone not wasting anytime to text back.

I get out of bed, and quickly change.

"Funny, I don't remember you ever getting sent into work via text message."

"Yeah, well things are changing." I mutter, trying hard not to smile. I'm so excited that Liv text me I don't even care about what Kathy thinks.

EOEOEOEOEO

I open her door with the key I possess. She is walking out of the bathroom when we see each other. The smile on her face is undeniable. My pants get tight the moment she smiles at me. I take 5 long, fast steps towards her and forcefully grab her by her arms and push her into the wall.

My mouth falls upon hers, and I hear her moan loudly as I grab her and push her up against this wall. Her hands are already on my belt undoing it as fast as she possibly can.

"I thought we weren't going to do this again?" I ask. I feel her gently rub me through my boxers and I tear off my shirt, and then hers. I run my hands up her shirtless body. Her skin is like silk, it sends my hands on fire, no my body on fire.

She quickly pulls away, "Ohhh kay. Then what are you doing here?" She says defensively.

I smile at her, "Proving you wrong," I say when I slam my lips back on hers. I walk her backwards towards her bedroom. I push her down on the bed, and she opens her thighs to accommodate my body.

"Well," She says with a seductive smile, "You have a lot of proving to do."

My hands move towards her shorts and slowly pull them off. "Oh, I intend too." She's not wearing any panties. My mouth goes directly towards her heating center. Her hips instantly rise off the bed. Yup, just as I thought, she was not expecting that.

I'm about to make her scream my name when her phone goes off. I lift my head to see her roll her eyes, "You have got to be kidding me." She huffs and stretches her arms to answer her phone.

"Benson." She answers.

I decide not to play nice; I don't stop my tongue from moving inside of her. She jerks her hips up, and gives me the look of death. It only makes me smile, and quicken my pace.

"Oh...uhhh," She moans, and I know she wants to kill me, she's about to come, and she's on the phone with our boss! "Yeah, we'll be right there." She hisses into the phone, "Ah yeah…I'll call him and tell him we have to _come_ in." She says with extra emphasis on the 'come' part and she does, right into my mouth.

She hangs up and throws a pillow at me, "Jerk." She hisses and pulls me out from between her thighs, "We have to go…soon."

"Ah…soon…how soon?" I ask while she is doing nothing to get out of the bed.

"Soon…so make it fast." She says knowing exactly what I'm thinking.

I kiss her hard, and wiggle my fingers inside of her to make sure she is right where I want her, and she is. I grab her hips and pull myself into her. She is already panting, and sweat begins to build on my forehead.

There is no time to make her beg, make her squirm, we have to get right to it, and that's what I do. I plow into her fast and hard. If I didn't know her the way I did, I swear I was hurting her. Her screams and extreme wetness let me know that I am in fact definitely not hurting her.

"Oh my God, Elliot." She screams as my body humps her repeatedly. We cum instantaneously, our bodies conjoined each of us holding on, not wanting to break our connection.

When our high wears off, we get up and quickly change and run out the door.

EOEOEOEOEO

We've been trying to break our suspect for over 3 hours. I'm tired and want nothing more than to lie down and fucking sleep. With Olivia by my side, of course.

My eye lids close for about 30 seconds before my office phone rings bringing back to reality, "Stabler."

"Oh…you're there." She says in shock.

"Are you checking up on me, now?" I ask. How sneaky to call my work phone, and how lucky that I actually got called in.

She doesn't say anything, "What if I was on scene, Kath? Then what?"

She sighs, "I don't know, Elliot. You're pulling away from me…" She says in a low voice.

I know. I know I am. Of course I am. I'm not in love with her anymore, hell--I don't think I was ever in love with her. At least not in the way that I'm sure I'm in love with Olivia.

"I'm sorry…" I say and when I see Olivia walk back to her desk I know I have to get off the phone, "I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I say quickly and hang up, not waiting for a reply.

I give a guilty smile at Olivia, and I know she knows who I was just talking too.

Why do I feel guiltier talking to my WIFE when Olivia is next to me, than when I'm next to my wife and talking to Olivia?

I lean back in my chair and stare at Olivia, and she does the same, 'I'm in love with you,' I mouth.

'I know,' she mouths back with a toothy smile, 'I'm in love with you too.'

EOEOEOEOEO

"Casey?" I ask as I tap on her open door.

She lifts her head up from her computer screen and smiles, "Elliot. What brings you here?"

"I um…need a lawyer." I say sitting down in front of her desk.

"A lawyer? For what?" She asks with a surprised look on her face.

"Divorce."

"You need a divorce lawyer? Why?"

I sit in silence waiting for it to click. When I see her lips make a perfect 'o' I know she understands what I'm trying to say, "Yeah…"

"Wow. I'm sorry, Elliot. Geez, I didn't even know you were having problems." She sits back in her chair, "You've been so happy lately…" She adds.

"Yeah," and if you knew why...

"Ok, well... I'll make some phone calls and let you know."

"Thanks, Case…and can we keep this just between us?" I ask, I don't want the whole department knowing my business. Plus, if they know that me and Liv are both single---well, they will be able to put two and two together.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Later that night, while Olivia sleeps naked beside me, I imagine my life with out her…and God damnit, for life of me I can't. I can't do it. I can't do this to her anymore either. To lie about our relationship at work is one thing, but to dishonor her and sleep next to another woman is another.

Olivia is my life, Olivia is also like my unofficial wife and it's about time I admit that. Kathy is going to be pissed, and I'm going to hurt her, of course I am, I already have. But when I think of the alternative…I can't hurt her, I can't hurt Olivia. I don't want to hurt her. I want to be with her, forever. And if that means giving up my wife, consider it done.

Am I horrible? Or just terribly in love?

…Yup, that's what I thought too…just terribly in love!

**a/n: i'm having writers block w/ Strength and Comfort Of a Partners Touch... please don't make me feel anymore worse (than i already do) and ask when they are going 2 be updated b/c i just don't know... xtreme sad face hopefully this block will pass!**


End file.
